The Last: Desde el comienzo
by KonohaaGirl
Summary: Sasuke solo conocía la venganza, y eso lo impulsaba a destruir la aldea que nunca sintió suya. Pero las cosas cambian. Una guerra, una sentencia, un viaje de redención, un final distinto al que ellos dos se habían imaginado esa vez en que se encontraron. [Mi propia versión de la película "The Last"]
1. Antes de empezar, un aviso

Algunas aclaraciones antes de empezar:

Buenas, gente. Como han visto en el título, decidí escribir sobre _The Last_. Pero para esto, les tengo el siguiente mensaje:

**Olvidense todo lo que vieron en la película, porque aquí viene mi versión Sasuhina.**

Verán, hace tiempo que en mi mente ronda la idea de escribir algo sobre esa película. Les soy sincera, en todos estos años, jamás la vi. Es más, ni siquiera terminé el manga/anime; lo más lejos que llegué fue a leer el comienzo de la Cuarta Guerra. Hasta me acuerdo el capítulo exacto en que lo dejé, cuando Sai se encuentra con su hermano. Por un tiempo decidí no verlo más. Luego me enteré que terminó. Odié saber cómo fue el final. Ahora seguro vienen a matarme cuando les digo que para mi el final perfecto era con Naruto salvando la aldea, Sakura soltando a Sasuke para finalmente querer a Naruto, y Sasuke muerto. CHAN.

Pero volvamos a lo que venimos. Como les dije, hace tiempo quiero escribir algo sobre _The Last_, transformándolo en lo que a mi me gusta.

Tenía algunas ideas en cuanto a los hechos, pero para estar segura de algunas cosas, decidí ver la película... y la pasé mal jajajajajaja. No es que quiera tirarla abajo, solo que a gusto personal, no me gustó.

Traté de ver la película desde la profunda objetividad, pero seguía sin encontrarle sentido (hablo en general, aclaro, dejando afuera toda cuestión de ships, ya que cada persona tiene derecho a gustarle cualquier pareja y yo no voy a decirles qué tiene que gustar y qué no. ¡Viva la diversidad de gustos! ¡Ama a tu ship libremente sin importar el qué dirán!).

Quizás ya hay varias historias de este tipo, pero no quise quedarme con las ganas. Eso sí, les confieso que esta es la primera vez en poco más de cinco años que publico una nueva historia, por lo que me costó horrores, así que espero sepan comprender que estoy oxidada en tema escritura y dejen pasar algún que otro error...

Ok, basta con esto que se hace largo y ustedes vinieron a leer Sasuhina.

Así que aquí les dejo mi versión. La misma consta de tres capítulos, puesto que una historia tiene un comienzo, un desarrollo y un final...

(aunque les pido que tomen entre pinzas esto porque capaz los capítulos dos y tres lleguen a estar divididos en parte uno y parte dos, por lo extenso que puedan quedar...)

Todo empieza desde la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi... o el ataque a la aldea por parte de Pain... ¿Cuándo exactamente? Descúbranlo ustedes.


	2. Capítulo I: The Beginning

**The Last: Desde el comienzo**

.

.

.

Capítulo I: _The Beginning_

_._

_._

_._

Cuando decían que luego de una tormenta el cielo es hermoso, tenían razón. Eso pensaba mientras sentía bajo sus dedos la frescura del césped, acostada viendo la vasta bóveda celeste que cargaba grandes y abultadas nubes blancas. Siguió tocando el verde con sus manos, acariciándolo. Con un suspiro que cargó de aire puro sus pulmones, cerró los ojos y decidió prestar atención a los murmullos que le profesaba la naturaleza. Pájaros piaban, y el curso del agua golpeaba las piedras en su camino continuo. Abrió los ojos y giró su cabeza hacia la derecha para ver el pequeño arroyo, cuya agua captaba los rayos del sol y resplandecía en respuesta.

—Después de la tormenta, viene la calma.

Esa tormenta había asolado su aldea hacía bastante tiempo ya, y en consecuencia su aldea había sido destruida. El lugar que la había visto crecer. Y el que ahora, entre todos, estaban volviendo a poner de a poco en pie.

El ataque a manos del al parecer líder de Akatsuki no hizo más que dejar polvo y cenizas. Vidas parecieron haber llegado a su fin también, pero gracias a la fuerza y compromiso de Naruto, el enemigo retrocedió de tanta tragedia y su vida fue intercambiada por aquellos que habían perecido.

—N-Naruto-kun —sus manos dejaron de tocar el césped para ir hacia sus ruborizadas mejillas. El recuerdo de esa batalla vino a ella y la sumió en un estado de vergüenza.

El rubio shinobi parecía que estaba por perder ante aquella persona llamada Pain. Ella había visto cómo el miembro de Akatsuki se acercaba a él para darle el golpe final. Algo dentro suyo la hizo moverse de donde estaba parada, y cuando se dio cuenta, miraba de frente la mirada violácea del enemigo. Los gritos de Naruto le llegaban lejanos, y sin planearlo, ella dijo al fin la verdad: que lo quería.

Sacudió su cabeza ante el recuerdo. ¿De dónde le habían salido las fuerzas para decir la verdad que durante tantos años calló?

—N-no. Eso ya es parte del pasado.

Lo era. Luego de la batalla, se sintió extraña. Fue como si al haber sacado de dentro esas palabras, ese sentimiento ya no se sostenía tan firme en su corazón.¿Dónde estaba el fuerte amor que la impulsaba a seguir los pasos de su amado? ¿Por qué ahora se sentía más como admiración, como un gran cariño? Durante casi dos semanas cargó con ese nuevo peso en su pecho. Intentó evadir al rubio hasta aclarar sus sentimientos, y por lo visto él pensaba igual, pues al verla parecía que recordaba que tenía otros compromisos y salía corriendo. Lo más triste de todo eso era... que no le dolía. No como debía doler cuando esa persona especial no hace caso de tus sentimientos.

Y entonces lo comprendió: ya no era amor.

¿Lo había sido? Claro que sí, pero con el tiempo ese sentimiento fue cambiando de a poco. Como una oruga que toma su tiempo para convertirse en mariposa, ese amor salió de su capullo y voló hacia el cielo para desplegar las alas del cariño y la admiración.

Decidida con todo su ser, quiso encontrar al rubio. Ella también mostraría sus alas para salir de las sombras. Debía decir una nueva verdad. Y él sonrió al escuchar sus palabras. Y le agradeció ese amor de la infancia que supo darle cuando nadie pensaba ni siquiera en ser su amigo:

_Gracias, Hinata. Supiste quererme y confiar en mí. Yo también siento un gran cariño hacia ti. A partir de ahora, no temas a nada. Cuidémonos las espaldas, como hacen los compañeros. Los amigos._

Habían pasado días desde ese momento. Mientras el momento de la confesión la inundaba en vergüenza, pensar en ese amor pasado la llenaba de felicidad. Había querido, para luego tener un amigo.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una especie de escalofríos. Algo hizo que se pusiera en alerta, y al activar su línea sucesoria entendió por qué: detrás suyo, sobre una gran rama, Uchiha Sasuke la miraba.

.

.

.

_Konoha ha sido destruida._

La frase seguía resonando en su cabeza.

Tras abandonar aquella organización que no daba para más, había decidido ir hacia su antigua aldea. Su equipo lo acompañaba; Taka se aproximaba a su objetivo. Pero el "Konoha ha sido destruida" que les dijo aquel individuo de la máscara cuando llevaban medio camino hecho, lo detuvo. No prestó atención a las quejas de ese, quien se indignaba por el hecho de que no habían capturado al Ocho Colas. Y mucho menos sintió ganas de cumplir esa nueva misión de matar al supuesto nuevo Hokage, Danzō.

Pero lo hizo. Y salió muy lastimado de ese encuentro. Su cuerpo se enfrentaba a los cinco Kages que se encontraban reunidos cuando él los interrumpió. Su mente, en cambio, estaba en Konoha. Su misión personal había sido destruirla con sus propias manos. Vengar a la única víctima: su hermano. Durante años lo había odiado, creyendo que era el culpable del fin de su clan; pero solo resultó ser una pieza en un juego de estrategia, esa que puede ser deshecha sin problemas, un peón. Y supo eso cuando al fin lo mató. El odio que había sentido hacia él cambió de rumbo y se transformó en algo más letal. Los verdaderos culpables adornarían su aldea con el carmín de su sangre, y el horror impregnado en sus rostros, cuando él les diera la estocada final.

Destruiría Konoha.

O eso creyó. Alguien había hecho su trabajo, y eso lo enfurecía. En cambio, debía encargarse de un anciano. Pero la división entre mente y cuerpo le jugó una mala pasada, al sentirse sobrepasado y casi vencido. Fue enviado a otra dimensión, donde Karin trató de revitalizarlo. Cuando se vio mejor, se encontró nuevamente con Tobi, quien le reveló que había declarado la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi.

Eso había acontecido hacía horas. Seguramente las aldeas comenzarían a avisar a sus soldados. Era peligroso para él estar entonces corriendo por el bosque, rumbo a lo alguna vez fue su hogar. En su camino, oyó a escondidas que durante esas semanas los habitantes de Konoha habían estado día y noche con el renacimiento del lugar. De ser así, no debía renunciar a su meta.

—Aunque te levanten otra vez, te destruiré, Konoha.

Sentía que estaba más cerca mientras la espesura del bosque disminuía. La luz entraba cada vez más entre las ramas, y el sonido de un arroyo le alertaba que estaba en los límites de la aldea.

Se detuvo de lleno cuando su Sharingan le mostró la imagen de una persona sentada a un par de kilómetros. Él conocía ese lugar, y sabía que por lo general a esa hora estaba siempre vacío. Ocultó su presencia y se acercó hasta posarse en una gran rama, y cuando su mano estaba por tocar su katana, lista para el ataque, la muchacha se dio vuelta.

Sharingan y Byakugan frente a frente.

Había encontrado una Hyuuga.

.

.

.

—¿Q-qué hace a-aquí? —si bien era una kunoichi que no debía temer ante nada, frente a ella estaba uno de los grandes enemigos. En parte, temía— U-uchiha Sasuke.

Se puso en posición de ataque, pero él no mostró señales de querer atacar. La mano que estaba cerca de su arma de a poco se alejó de ella. Lo miró a los ojos, notorias ojeras se dibujaban bajo ellos, y su piel parecía más pálida de lo normal. No era que recordaba su aspecto exacto de cuando habitaba allí, pero podía ver cómo su rostro se mostraba marcado por la tragedia, endurecido para dejar a la vista una máscara seria y peligrosa.

—Hyuuga Hinata, ¿cierto?

El muchacho ladeó la cabeza en espera de su confirmación.

—Le he p-preguntado qué hace a-aquí —contestó reafirmando su pose. Debía estar preparada para cualquier suceso si tenía delante a esa persona.

Si bien tenía su Byakugan activado, no pudo prevenir lo que sucedió. En prácticamente un segundo, la visión del Uchiha sobre la rama parpadeó y supo que se había movido de allí al sentir una mano tomándola del cuello. Intentó aflojar el agarre, pero él lo hizo antes de que llegara apenas a tocarle las manos. Sus ojos rojos brillaron.

—Y yo si tu nombre era Hinata.

Se negó a contestar, y en cambio se afirmó al toque de su mano en el cuello y acercó como pudo la otra mano a un canal de chakra en su brazo para quedar libre, acto que él supo prevenir porque interceptó con su otra mano el ataque. Terminó de soltar su cuello con lo que a ella le pareció una pequeña elevación en la comisura de sus labios.

—Solo vine a cerciorarme del estado de la aldea.

Dejó de sentir el contacto y cayó al suelo. Instintivamente, llevó sus manos a la parte que había sido presionada, pero no sentía dolor ni falta de aire. Era como si el Uchiha nunca tuvo la intención de ahorcarla. Alzó el rostro para ver su posición y lo vio en la rama donde lo había encontrado, pero esta vez le daba la espalda.

—Una Cuarta Guerra ha sido declarada. Te sugiero que vayas a darle el parte a los demás. Nos veremos pronto.

Y desapareció entre la espesura del bosque.

.

.

.

Era cierto, la aldea estaba en proceso de reconstrucción. Luego de dejar a la muchacha a orillas del arroyo, partió hacia un lugar elevado para confirmar los rumores. Pudo ver cómo algunas casas ya estaban siendo terminadas, mientras las calles eran transitadas por hombres y mujeres con herramientas, bolsas y alimentos. Todos ayudaban, incluso los niños y aquellos ancianos que se veían capaces.

A lo lejos algo llamó su atención, una estructura que no creyó volver a ver jamás, la Academia. Allí estudió hasta los doce años, a pesar de no haber sido el mismo niño que entró ese que se graduó. No, quien había ingresado era un pequeño con ilusiones y sueños, alguien que quería llegar a ser el que mantuviera el honor de su clan. Pero la tragedia decidió presentarse, y quedó solo. El odio y el deseo de venganza hacia su hermano fueron el nuevo impulso que llevaba adelante su vida. Nadie a su alrededor importaba, él no necesitaba amigos, y mucho menos muchachas que lo persiguieran, pues lo único que reinaba en su vida era su propósito personal.

Aun así no faltaban aquellos que querían estar a su lado, o competir contra él, como Naruto.

_¿Q-qué hace a-aquí, U-uchiha Sasuke?_

Hyuuga Hinata. Preguntó su nombre para una confirmación, había estado años fuera de la aldea y era seguro que más de uno cambió físicamente. Pero ella también ganó confianza, lo que demostró al intentar enfrentarlo sin pensarlo. Jamás hablaron, apenas estaban en el mismo lugar, a excepción del salón de clases. Él sabía de su existencia por el hecho de ser una Hyuuga; un Uchiha era instruido desde bien pequeño sobre la historia de su clan y del otro poderoso de la aldea, los Hyuuga; y por eso supo distinguir entre el primer día de clases a una niña que poseía el Byakugan. Tímida y, a veces, tras Naruto, algo que aquel no se daba cuenta. Solo eso, nunca más supo de ella, y tampoco de los demás, porque al ser el único sobreviviente de su clan, el mundo desapareció y el odio comenzó a manejar su vida.

Dejó de ver hacia la Academia y retomó el viaje. Había una guerra en progreso.

—Nos veremos pronto.

.

.

.

—Maldición, Itachi.

Su puño colisionó contra un árbol con tanta fuerza que dejó marca. Volvió golpear otras cinco veces más antes de rendirse y tirar su cuerpo al suelo. Recostado sobre la tierra, estiró el brazo para ver un rastro de sangre que salía de sus nudillos para mezclarse con algunas astillas.

De pronto, sintió algo en su rostro, una sensación que hacía tiempo no era compatible con su persona. Llevó la mano ensangrentada para sentir las lágrimas que caían. Se sentían calientes, como aquella vez en la que se paró frente a un precipicio a llorar la muerte de su hermano.

_Hoy vuelvo a llorar por ti_, pensó.

Se encontraban en el segundo día de la guerra. Varios frentes se habían abierto entre los bandos de Akatsuki y La Gran Alianza Shinobi, conformada por las cinco grandes naciones. Había decidido alejarse un poco del idiota de la máscara que no hacía más que darle órdenes para cumplir su plan de conseguir a los últimos Jinchūriki que faltaban para su plan. Que él hiciera lo que quisiera, pero que no se interpusiera en su afán por destruir Konoha. Esa idea tuvo en mente durante bastante tiempo, desde que supo la verdad sobre su hermano. Todo aquello que le impidiera cumplir su objetivo debía ser corrido del camino.

Durante su huida de las insoportables órdenes del Akatsuki, se internó en el bosque. Apenas podía ubicarse en qué territorio se encontraba. La guerra se llevaba a cabo en diferentes territorios de las tantas naciones, y había perdido la cuenta de por dónde estaba.

Y entonces lo vio.

A su lado, entre los árboles una sombra se dirigía en dirección contraria. El tiempo pareció detenerse cuando vislumbró la figura de su hermano. No, ese no era Itachi, sino una de las tantas invocaciones de Kabuto. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a seguirlo, a llamarlo, a gritarle... pero este no le contestaba. Claro, estaba siendo controlado. Eso pensó hasta que le habló. Supo que se había liberado y estaba en camino a salvar a los demás. Maldito, hasta muerto quería luchar para salvar a todos los que una vez lo dañaron.

_Deseaba que pudieras seguir por el camino correcto. Pero desde que morí has recorrido el camino equivocado_.

Sus palabras lo hicieron detenerse por un instante, su hermano pensó que las cosas saldrían de otra manera, siempre desde su preocupación y sus intenciones. Nunca habría prevenido que en vez de seguir en la luz, él elegiría la oscuridad que envolvía a la venganza. Incluso después de muerto seguía pensando en él.

Peleó junto a él. No contra él. Un sentimiento distinto embargó su cuerpo y su alma. De a poco sentía más liviano, como si una gran mochila a cuestas fuese perdiendo objetos. Con el golpe final a Kabuto, el último peso empezó a caer. Y quedó finalmente libre cuando el alma de su hermano se elevó y desapareció, no sin antes decirle eso:

_Pase lo que pase a partir de ahora... Siempre te he querido._

—Maldición, Itachi —volvió a repetir ante el recuerdo. Ni siquiera había pasado una hora de ese momento. Las lágrimas seguían en contínuo desliz hasta caer al suelo.

Su Sharingan le alertó que varias personas se acercaban a su posición. Se levantó rápido y subió al árbol que había estado golpeando, para luego ocultar su presencia. No se hicieron esperar, eran al menos quince shinobis que corrían con todas las energías, a pesar de lucir ensangrentados y sucios. La mayoría portaba pares de ojos blancos, pero solo dos de ellos iban con el Byakugan activado, entre ellos, el de una muchacha de cabellos azulinos largos. Al enfocarse en ella, pareció como si su atención la hubiera llamado, puesto que se detuvo y miró en todas las direcciones. Sus manos estaban magulladas, y su rostro lleno de polvo y tierra. Las piernas, a su vez, parecían temblarle, como si hubiera estado corriendo por mucho tiempo. Por un segundo, tan solo uno, creyó ver a su hermano en esa situación, en misiones por su estimada aldea. Ni el cansancio ni las heridas lo habían detenido jamás, mientras Konoha estuviese a salvo, todo habría valido la pena. Y esa chica le recordaba el espíritu que Itachi había tenido y que, seguramente, siempre esperó que él también.

—¿Q-quién anda ahí? —dijo ella por lo bajo, pero lo suficientemente claro para que la escuchara— Siento... ¿Hay alguien?

Su entrecejo se arrugaba en la búsqueda de lo que presentía, pero al parecer no lograba descubrirlo del todo. No supo por qué, pero sentía que debía contestar, revelarse. Mas no lo hizo.

—Hinata-sama —dijo un moreno de cabellos largos — ¿Qué sucede? Se ha quedado atrás.

—Niisan... no es nada —negó imperceptiblemente con su cabeza y siguió su marcha con el que parecía su familiar directo.

_Están protegiendo su hogar_, pensó al quedarse solo. _Tu hogar, Itachi._

Se quedó mirando por donde ella desapareció. Estaba a punto de tomar una decisión, pero antes quería las respuestas que tanto ansiaba.

.

.

.

Su reunión con los cuatro primeros Hokages trajo a la luz muchas revelaciones sobre su clan, los ideales de la paz y, sobre todo, su hermano. Tras dejar el bosque en el que cruzó a ese grupo de Hyuuga, percibió el chakra de Orochimaru, quién lo llevó a resucitar a esas personas que le darían respuestas. Kabuto no había podido con ellos, debido a que estaban sellados, y solo el que había sido su maestro sabía cómo traerlos de vuelta.

—_Tercero, ¿por qué le diste esa orden a Itachi? _

—_Así que ya lo sabes... —el cuerpo del anciano que conoció en vida ahora se dirigía a él con una máscara decrépita —__Después de ordenar que matara a los suyos, lo acusamos de ser un traidor. E hicimos que se infiltrara en Akatsuki para ser nuestro espía. Pensó mucho más en el futuro de la aldea y los ninjas. Mató a todos los suyos y terminó con la rebelión, él solo impidió la guerra que habría estallado. Con la única condición de que yo te protegiera._

_El Primero, entonces, decidió contarle sobre la rivalidad que su clan había tenido con los Uchiha, el comienzo de una gran historia que desde Madara fue instruyendo a los suyos en una propia ideología. Con el tiempo, el clan Uchiha era peligroso, la rebelión estaría a la vuelta de la esquina si no se cortaba el problema de raíz... Sasuke lo comprendió todo. Los Senju buscaban la armonía y la paz entre los shinobis, Madara iba en contra de sus principios. E Itachi..._

—_Mi hermano fue quien siguió tu voluntad, a pesar de que jamás le hablaron de ella. Mientras mi hermano cargaba con la responsabilidad del clan... Asesinó a su clan, manchó su nombre como desertor, se infiltró en la organización que buscaba destruir Konoha para vigilarla. Y después de haber muerto... Murió orgulloso de ser un ninja de Konoha._

_Uchiha Itachi amaba su aldea. Quería la paz. Y luchó hasta las últimas instancias con tal de darle un futuro seguro._

—_Sasuke, ¿qué harás? —oyó a su lado la susurrante voz de Orochimaru —¿Destruir la aldea o por el contrario...?_

"_Deseaba que pudieras seguir por el camino correcto. Pero desde que morí has recorrido el camino equivocado"._

—_Iré al campo de batalla —dijo finalmente. Posó su mirada en cada uno de los jefes frente a él —No dejaré que esta aldea... que Itachi... caigan en vano._

El camino se volvió rocoso y apresuró sus pasos para tomar impulso y saltar desde la elevación en la que estaba. Tocó de nuevo suelo y se preparó para tomar su katana.

Uzumaki Naruto sonrió.

—Llegas tarde, Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...

* * *

**Nota:**

Bueno, este ha sido el comienzo de la historia. Si bien les dije que iba a hacer mi versión de _The Last_, no podía empezarla sin antes crear una base para los sucesos en ella. Por eso les conté eso de que toda historia "tiene un principio, un desarrollo y un final". Aquí presenciaron la primera parte.

Para serles sincera, hace años que no escribía, específicamente desde el 2014. Quizás no parezca mucho, pero créanme que lo es. Sabía que iba a estar un poco oxidada a la hora de escribir, pero me sobrestimé y resulté estarlo muuuuucho más. Por eso mismo quiero perdirles perdón si no ha sido una lectura amena, pero puse todo mi esfuerzo.

En este primer capítulo intenté apegarme lo más posible a la historia original cuando escribía sobre el cambio de mentalidad de Sasuke para al fin pelear por la aldea, hasta me puse a ver escenas y copiar a la par unos diálogos.

Ahora... nos apartamos algo. Ya empieza mi reescritura jajaaja. En parte, porque no quiero verme horas de batallas para intentar ordenar los sucesos, y en parte porque sé que pasan cosas que no me gustan. Así que aquí vamos...

Gracias por leer. Nos encontraremos pronto en el siguiente capítulo titulado "The Middle".

Besos y abrazos,

Konohaa Girl.


	3. Capítulo II: The Middle (I)

Capítulo II: The Middle

_Parte I_

.

.

.

—¡Resistan! —Sakura presionaba la herida de Sasuke para detener el sangrado. En cuanto creyó conveniente que era seguro, acumuló su chakra para empezar la curación en Naruto — No sé si gritarles o desesperarme. Sus brazos...— con lo poco que pudo ver con su ojo inflamado, el moreno notó el intento de ella por no llorar.

La batalla final entre los eternos rivales había llevándose a cabo. Esa que se debían después de tanto.

—Supongo... — habló Naruto, su respiración agitada tras todo el esfuerzo de la lucha — Supongo que... es la última vez que visitamos este lugar.

—¿Acaso sientes nostalgia ya, Naruto? —contestó.

El Valle sin Fin... Esta había sido la tercera vez que el lugar era escenario de sus batallas. En cada una, ninguno se echó atrás, lucharon hasta que sus últimas fuerzas abandonaron sus cuerpos. Y siempre comenzaban con el mismo patrón: Sasuke quería dejar atrás su vida en la aldea, cortar los vínculos, junto a ello el rubio shinobi; Naruto, en cambio, quería recuperar al que llamaba su amigo, regresarlo.

Por última vez, lo intentaron. Debía cortar lo vínculos, pero no lo lograría.

—_¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mi?_

—_¿Por qué más? Somos amigos._

La mañana llegó, y despertaron de lo que supuso ser un gran desmayo. Ninguno podía mover el cuerpo. Las heridas que se propiciaron fueron extremas, tanto que no creyeron sobrevivir la noche. Ya no eran los mismos del pasado, todo estaba en su curso de cambio.

.

—_Lo acepto —dijo Sasuke mirando las estrellas. Estaba muy cansado como para moverse mínimamente, pero no era necesario, ver el cielo, sin más, parecía lo más calmo que había hecho en mucho tiempo._

—_¿Aceptas? —preguntó el rubio. Él también miraba quieto hacia arriba._

—_Mi derrota._

_Una risa entre apacible y sonora salió del otro muchacho. Giró la cabeza para ver qué le sucedía; él también lo miró._

—_Esta pelea no puede ganarse o perderse. Porque es una pelea entre amigos._

_._

—¿Puedes quedarte quieto, Naruto? — pidió la kunoichi, para luego terminar su curación — Ya bastante me duele verlos así como para que intentes lastimarte más.

Sasuke la vio otra vez, ella también había cambiado con el pasar de los años. No solo la recordaba como una de las chicas que lo perseguía, y eso en verdad lo había molestado, pero Sakura resultaba ser también su compañera; y otra de las que incansablemente intentó regresarlo a la aldea. Ya no lloraba ni gritaba como esa niña de doce años, ahora ella protegía y atacaba. El equipo siete estaba en el mismo rango de espacio en paz por primera vez desde que él los abandonó.

—Sakura — la llamó entonces —. Lo siento. Por tod...-

—No hables — le interrumpió. Las lágrimas que intentaba contener, se desbordaron —. Yo los salvaré. Luego tendremos tiempo.

—No te preocupes, Sakura-chan —habló Naruto —¿Qué es echar en falta un brazo? Si con ello volvimos a estar juntos.

.

.

.

El nuevo Hokage la había mandado a llamar. Debía ir, aunque no se encontrara en un buen momento. Su cuerpo aún mostraba las secuelas de los enfrentamientos en los que participó, ya sea el moretón en su mejilla izquierda, y la venda que cubría toda su mano hasta llegar al codo. Esa herida tardaría un poco más en sanar, puesto que había sido quemada gravemente, aunque el aplicar sus ungüentos acelerara un poco el proceso.

Pero esas heridas eran nada a comparación con el dolor en su corazón. Habían triunfado, pero algunas personas no estaban allí para ver los resultados de sus sacrificios. Inclusive su primo.

Paró en seco su andar. Costaba darse a la idea de que Neji había muerto.

_Lo siento, Hinata-sama. No podré seguir protegiéndola._

Las lágrimas que ya tan bien conocía desde ese trágico momento volvieron a hacerse presentes. Tan solo dos días habían pasado desde el final de la guerra, con la victoria de La Gran Alianza Shinobi. Tras cuarenta ocho horas de lucha, en que debieron enfrentar el peligro traído por Kabuto, con grandes figuras y enemigos del mundo shinobi vivos nuevamente, la individualidad de Madara, y finalmente el bijuu de diez colas, con todo lo que ello acarreó, el bien triunfó. Naruto y Sasuke, quien había decidido pelear por Konoha, unieron fuerzas para derrotar la alianza enemiga.

Recordaba algo difuso el momento en que Uchiha Sasuke apareció.

.

_Sintió una fuerte presencia venir por sobre su cabeza. Una imagen difuminada de aspecto amarillo aterrizó cerca suyo. Estaba por posicionarse en forma de ataque cuando Naruto dijo "Papá". El hombre sonrió y se dio la vuelta para verlo, dejando ver en su espalda las palabras "Cuarto Hokage". A continuación, tres figuras más cayeron junto a él: eran los antiguos Hokages resucitados._

_Entre la sorpresa y el asombro de no solo ver que aquellos no estaban siendo controlados, sino también enterarse que Naruto era hijo de Namikaze Minato, su corazón dio un brinco cuando alguien aterrizó detrás suyo. Su chakra exuberada demasiado poder. Y sabía de quién era, pues ya lo había enfrentado una vez._

—_Llegas tarde, Sasuke —dijo Naruto frente a ella, con una sonrisa._

_Que dijera en voz alta su nombre confirmaba quien estaba allí. Despacio, se dio la vuelta y se llevó una mano al corazón al verlo tan cerca a ella. Solo centímetros los separaban._

—_Creí haber dicho que te cuidaras, Hyuuga — le dijo ladeando la cabeza. Su mirada negra se posó sobre su mejilla, la cual había empezado a dolerle luego de uno de los combates previos a su llegada ahí._

—_Sasuke-kun —la voz de Sakura se hizo oír a sus espaldas, con un leve movimiento, puedo verla mirando al muchacho con confusión, pero a la vez nostalgia. Aun así, él no le contestó, por lo que volteó a verlo, seguía mirándola fijamente — Sasuke-kun, ¿qué haces aquí? — volvió a insistir su compañera._

_Él no dejaba de observarla, lo que le empezaba a incomodar. Solo se habían visto una vez, y no había sido un momento agradable. Bajó el rostro para dejar de sentir su escrutinio. Tras lo que pareció un largo momento, pareció desistir y se alejó de ella, en dirección hacia su antiguo equipo, no sin antes murmurar unas palabras que la sorprendieron:_

—_La presencia en el bosque. Casi me descubres. Bien logrado._

_¿Eso significaba que...? Entonces había tenido razón, alguien estaba cerca en ese momento. Sus sentidos estuvieron en alerta extrema durante su trayecto por ese camino, ella y un grupo de su equipo de la Segunda División, de Combate de Corto Alcance, habían sido requeridos como refuerzos. Cuando se internaron en el bosque, quienes los lideraba estaba seguro que no habría peligro, por lo que podían viajar tranquilos. Pero a ella eso le preocupaba. Decidió ir última, con su técnica activada, solo por si acaso. Y por lo visto su primo tenía las mismas inquietudes, pues había hecho lo mismo. En un momento, sintió algo extraño en el ambiente. No había nadie, ni siquiera alguien que intentara ocultarse, pero aun así algo la llamaba a mirar en dirección de los árboles. Se detuvo. Preguntó. Ninguna respuesta. Pero estaba allí, ¿o acaso el cansancio le estaba jugando una mala pasada? Terminó por pensar eso cuando Neji regresó sobre sus pasos a buscarla. Si él no había sentido nada, entonces no era importante. _

.

—Neji...

¿Pensar en él sería siempre tan doloroso? ¿Alguna vez podría escuchar su nombre y romper en llanto, sino recordarlo con una sonrisa?

Su primo estaba muerto.

Y todo por protegerla.

Luego que Madara y Obito revivieran al Juubi, la alianza se precipitó a detener los ataques, a la vez que intentar detenerlos. Pero un ataque de la bestia hizo que grandes y filosas estacas cayeran sobre los shinobis. Ella se encontraba cerca de Naruto, y en su corazón sintió que debía protegerlo con todo su ser. Él era la esperanza del triunfo, y también su amigo, por lo que no lo pensó cuando se interpuso entre su cuerpo y el ataque.

Pero nada había llegado.

Se dio la vuelta para ver qué sucedió, y allí estaba él: su primo, con los brazos abiertos y una estaca atravesando su cuerpo. Sintió como si su mente se separaba de ella y se elevaba para ver desde otro lugar la escena. No podía oír nada, tampoco ver, nada que no fuera la silueta agonizante de su primo. Pero entonces reaccionó cuando de la oscuridad en la que se estaba sumiendo, dos orbes blancas se dirigieron a ella. Parecía llamarla, con el último esfuerzo de su vida, estiraba el brazo, pidiendo su mano. Su cuerpo volvió a sentirse completo y se movió rápido entre sollozos y gritos.

—_N-niisan... t-tranquilo. R-resiste._

—_Lo siento, Hinata-sama. No podré seguir protegiéndola._

—_¡N-niisan!_

—_Gracias... por todo._

Dolía. Y ese recuerdo volvía a ella todo el tiempo. Dos días desde aquello. Dos días de volver a vivirlo en su mente. Tal parecía que llevaba en su pecho una de esas estacas que le había arrebatado la compañía de su primo. La oprimía y le recordaba que ya no lo vería, que no la acompañaría... Y más claro fue todo aquella mañana, cuando se paró frente a su tumba. Aún sentía en su ropa el aroma de las flores que le había dejado. Y como si fuera poco, había sido llamada con urgencia por el Hokage luego de la procesión, incluso seguía vistiendo de negro.

Sacudió su cabeza e inspiró profundo. Debía componerse. Sí, estaba sufriendo, y lo seguiría haciendo por mucho tiempo, pero también había cosas que hacer. Muchos perdieron familiares y amigos, pero seguían siendo shinobis de Konoha, y como tal no debían renunciar a su realidad. Se secó las lágrimas y emprendió su andar.

Cuando llegó a la torre, se dirigió directamente al despacho en donde la esperaban. Recibió algunas miradas de compasión y tristeza por los pasillos, pero intentó que eso no hiciera flaquear sus fuerzas. Al tocar en la puerta, la voz del Sexto Hokage la alentó a entrar.

—B-buenos días, Sexto... Tsunade-sama — la vio sentada en un sillón cerca de la pared. Tenía los brazos con vendas y su rostro se veía deteriorado. A su lado y de pie, Kakashi le ofrecía un vaso con agua.

La mujer le mostró una sonrisa de tristeza y con un movimiento lento de su mano, le indicó que se acercara. Si bien la autoridad de la aldea había cambiado de manos, aún no lo parecía, pues la mujer, a pesar de su aspecto debilitado, parecía mantener el control de todo. El hombre a su derecha, el verdadero mandatario, por su parte, no parecía querer demostrar que estaba a cargo. Sus ropas parecían las de un shinobi común, logrando mantener la misma apariencia de siempre, a excepción de su rostro, que ya no mostraba un solo ojo, y el otro oculto por el protector, sino que podían verse ambos bajo la sombra del sombrero característico del Hokage.

Kakashi quedó mirando a la mujer, quien a su vez le devolvió la mirada y enarcó una ceja.

—Oh, cierto. Sigo olvidando que estoy a cargo — con una mano se refregó los ojos en un gesto cansado. Cuando se detuvo, se dirigió a ella —. Lo siento mucho, Hinata. En verdad lamento tener que llamarte cuando aún estás...—

—N-no se preocupe —lo interrumpió, no quería escuchar nada relacionado a su situación o quebraría en llanto —¿P-para qué me necesitaba?

—Yo también lamento el llamarte, Hinata —habló la mujer —. Vine a pedirle al Sexto refuerzos en el hospital. Tenemos... un asunto que vigilar.

"Un asunto que vigilar", no había necesidad de seguir escuchando cuando ya sabía a qué se refería. Si necesitaban refuerzos de vigilancia, se referían entonces al Byakugan.

—Entiendo. Necesitan un Hyuuga para vigilar a un herido en particular —espetó ella. Y el asentimiento serio del hombre le dio una idea de a quién.

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos para cerrarlos nuevamente. A pesar de haber despertado hace unas horas, aún le costaba acostumbrar su mirada al blanco resplandor que contenía la habitación del hospital.

Todo era blanco: las paredes, la puerta, las sábanas, el vendaje en su brazo faltante, los muebles...

El Byakugan que lo vigilaba.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo desde la batalla, pero los dolores en sus músculos le daban un pista, como si no hubieran pasado más de dos o tres días. Pero fue esa misma mañana en que despertó, y lo primero en ver, tras combatir con la luz que dañaba sobre todo su ojo izquierdo, el que todavía intentaba controlar para no activar el Rinnegan adquirido. En cuanto sintió su vista establecida, vio hacia la persona que estaba de pie junto a su cama. Había sentido una presencia, pero no esperaba tener un Hyuuga a centímetros de él.

No lo conocía, aunque tampoco era que conocía a muchas personas de ese clan a excepción de aquella muchacha y su primo, quienes fueron los que más resaltaron en ese casi encuentro en el bosque.

—¿Quién eres tú? —le preguntó. Amagó a refregarse el ojo pero se detuvo cuando no pudo. Miró hacia el cúmulo de vendas que prevenían que un muñón quedara expuesto. _Bueno, tendré que acostumbrarme a luchar con el otro brazo_, pensó. Sería extraño de ahora en adelante.

Su acompañante lo seguía mirando, con su técnica activada. Si bien parecía cansado, su postura era rígida, mientras miraba con los brazos cruzados.

—¿No responderás?

Aquel siguió silencioso, como si estuviera a cargo de una planta. Al menos podría decirle quién era, pues el por qué estaba ahí no era relevante, era seguro que debían tener bajo control a Uchiha Sasuke, quien a pesar de ayudar a la aldea, antes había sido su enemigo.

Como no recibía respuestas, decidió también ignorar. Se sentía cansado, y pensaba que hacía mucho que no descansaba. Sus párpados se cerraron y cayó en la inconsciencia.

No supo cuánto durmió, pero antes de volver de todo en sí, algo pareció llamarlo, como si sus sentidos le dijeran que debía despertar, que conocía a quien estaba cerca.

Luego de acostumbrarse a la claridad de la habitación, volteó para verla. Esperaba encontrarla en la misma posición que su anterior guardián pero, en cambio, ella se sentaba en la silla frente a la pared. Sus ojos estaban cerrados.

¿No se supone que debe vigilarme?

Acomodó la cabeza en la almohada y se la quedó mirando. Parecía haberse quedado dormida porque se inclinaba incómodamente contra el mueble a su lado. Su rostro no lucía relajado, sino que casi podía verse cómo fruncía el ceño por momentos, lo que hacía que viera las ojeras bajo sus ojos. Sus labios se movían, pronunciaban palabras que no escuchaba. Y una lágrima comenzó a descender por su mejilla.

—¡R-resiste!

Sus ojos se abrieron y se mostró desorientada por unos segundos. En eso, se posaron sobre él, y rápidamente se levantó de su asiento para acercarse.

—¿N-necesita algo...?

Todo movimiento se detuvo cuando él secó su lágrima. Seguramente estaba sorprendida, y no podría decirle nada que explicara su gesto, pues él no entendía por qué lo había hecho. Incluso no sabía qué hacía hasta ver sus dedos en la pálida mejilla.

—Tengo sed —bajó su mano y se acomodó en la cama, restándole importancia. Mejor era seguir las cosas con normalidad. Ella le alcanzó un vaso del cual bebió —. Eres más receptiva que el anterior Hyuuga, aquel apenas parecía respirar — le devolvió el envaso vacío —. Preferiría que en su lugar venga tu primo.

El ruido del cristal hizo que volteara a verla. El vaso que le había retirado ahora estaba hecho añicos por todo el piso. Ella se agachó rápido y empezó a recoger mientras murmuraba disculpas. Fue entonces que prestó atención a su vestimenta: estaba de luto.

No lo sabía, y por un momento sintió un poco de culpa. Sacudió su cabeza para hacer a un lado ese sentimiento, él no era así, de sentirse mal por las personas que apenas conocía.

La muchacha terminó de juntar los cristales y lo depositó en un tacho. Intentaba esconder su rostro, pero pudo ver que lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Intentaba no ceder al llanto, lo sabía.

—Puedes retirarte —soltó, para luego alejar su mirada de ella y dirigirla hacia la ventana. Se acomodó mejor en la almohada y por el rabillo del ojo pudo notarla quieta —. Dile a tu jefe que ya he despertado, por si necesita hablar conmigo.

Le daría la oportunidad de aliviar ese sentimiento sin nadie que la viera.

Podría llorar en el camino.

.

.

.

No esperaba encontrarse frente a frente con su antiguo maestro. Por lo visto, el nuevo Hokage era él. No había podido verlo por mucho tiempo durante la batalla, pero por la cicatriz en su ojo, podía entender que ya no poseía el Sharingan.

—Es bueno verte, Sasuke —acercó la silla a su lado para sentarse. Había ingresado solo a la habitación, luego de unos quince minutos en que ella había ido en su búsqueda. Sintió su presencia, estaba vigilando desde afuera la puerta.

En su ausencia, había quedado viendo el lugar donde había caído el vaso. En su mente, intentaba recordar si se le había pasado algún detalle de las pasadas batallas, saber si pudo ver algo de lo ocurrido. Más allá de su encuentro tras la reunión con los Hokages estaba seguro que no había vuelto a verla. La había mirado fijamente, eso era claro, pero no entendía por qué solo a ella. Desde allí, sentía algunos murmullos referentes a él, además del llanto de su antigua compañera de equipo. Pero luego de eso, no podía ponerle cara al resto de personas que estaban en ese momento.

Por eso no recordaba haber visto al primo. Y se habían separado, ella dirigiéndose hacia un punto opuesto al que él iba junto con Naruto. Les tocaba enfrentar a Madara, pero necesitaban de otras personas para llevar a cabo su plan, y apenas llevaban pocos metros, el rubio sintió que debía ir en otra dirección. Le dijo que presentía que necesitarían ayuda, por lo que iría para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien, encomendándole que partiera primero a buscar los refuerzos. Él también pensó que podía suceder algo, por lo que separaron caminos pronto.

Al regresar, vio varias personas turbadas, algunas llorando. Una batalla se había llevado a cabo, y terminado. Y algunos cuerpos permanecían inertes sobre la tierra, con sus rostros cubiertos. La vio a ella caminar entre los vencidos, cabizbaja, perdida en su mente. Naruto lloraba a un lado, acompañado de Sakura. Dio un paso en su dirección, pero el enemigo apareció. Luego de eso, no volvió a ver a nadie allí por tres motivos: porque peleó junto con Naruto; porque peleó contra Naruto; y porque el resultado final derivó en un desmayo que lo hizo despertar ese mismo día en el hospital.

_Entonces lo había perdido a él ahí._

Hyuuga Hinata no recorría los cuerpos perturbada solo por las vidas perdidas, sino que lo hacía específicamente por una persona en especial.

—¿Y qué me dices? —la voz de Kakashi lo regresó a la realidad. Ni siquiera supo que le estaba hablando.

—¿Qué?

—Comenzarán a elaborar unos brazos para ti y Naruto, pero antes deberán hacerte unas pruebas...

—No quiero —interrumpió. No lo miraba, sino que mantenía la vista hacia el cielo azul que mostraba la ventana - No merezco nada de la aldea que procuré destruir, así me quedaré.

Kakashi pareció entender que nada de lo que dijera haría cambiarle de opinión, porque asintió y se levantó para marcharse.

—Entonces deberías saber que al darte el alta, serás enviado a prisión hasta tu juicio.

Asintió, y luego escuchó la puerta cerrarse.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...

* * *

**Nota:**

Puffff, ¡qué capítulo! Y no lo digo por el contenido, jajajaaja, sino por lo largo que quedó en el borrador, jajajaja. Es por eso que tuve que dividirlo en dos partes, así que hasta aquí la _Parte I._

Si llegaron hasta aquí, quiero agradecerles por leer. También por haberle dado una oportunidad a esta historia y seguir leyéndola.

Como les dije al final del capítulo anterior, ya esta parte toma su propia impronta y se separa de la historia original. Mientras que Sasuke decidió tomar un camino de redención, yo decidí tomar el camino de Sasuhina, ja.

Este capítulo, originalmente, era más corto, pero cuando estaba releyendo algo me decía que revisara tales partes y que le agregara algo nuevo...y parece que me emocioné porque ese "algo nuevo" me llevó dos páginas mínimo en cada momento (y por eso el tener que dividirlo).

Eeeeen fin, ya dejo de hablar.

Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo.

Nos vemos en la segunda parte de _The Middle_.

Saludos y abrazos,

Konohaa Girl.


	4. Capítulo III: The Middle (II)

Capítulo II: The Middle

_Parte II_

.

.

.

¿De haber aceptado el brazo, lo habrían dejado más tiempo en el hospital?

Dos veces quisieron convencerlo de que lo mejor sería recuperar la extremidad que, según palabras de Sakura, habían perdido por sandeces. Quizás ella lo quería ver como una niñería, algo que después de años los dos no podían dejar pasar, y no como lo que en realidad era, algo que Naruto y él se debían para cerrar un capítulo de su historia.

Tal vez ella lo entendía, pero desviaba la atención del motivo para no ponerse a llorar ante su incapacidad de haberles salvado el brazo. Lo sabía porque momentos antes de perder el sentido la había escuchado decir a alguien que debía reparar ese desastre, que los restauraría y nada les faltaría, y Naruto que le pedía que no se exigiera demasiado, que cualquier resultado no sería su culpa.

La primera vez que intentaron rever la opción de la prótesis vinieron ellos dos.

.

.

_Naruto no solo se encontraba vendado como él en esa parte, sino que a la vez le habían envuelto una venda por sobre el pecho y brazo para evitar que lo moviera. Aun así, eso no lo detenía, porque los gritos de Sakura se hacían escuchar cuando le pedía que dejara de mover lo que ya no tenía._

—_Pero estoy bien, Sakura-chan. Y pronto lo estaré. Y Sasuke tamb...—_

—_No sigas —le interrumpió._

_Naruto había acercado la silla a la cama mientras Sakura se sentó en el colchón para revisar el vendaje del azabache. Entre gritos, también se concentraba en su inspección. El rubio, por su parte, seguía intentando mover el brazo. Y entre tanta algarabía en el relato de cómo sería volver a tener un brazo, que lo estaban haciendo con células de algo, y que la noticia le había gustado, y que quería convencerlo, Sasuke repelía más y más todo lo que salía de su boca y miraba hacia la ventana, en donde una muchacha aún vestida de negro se posaba contra el cristal y observaba a un punto en específico, perdida en sus pensamientos._

_Había estado sentada junto a la pared hasta segundos antes de que la puerta se hubiera abierto con un estruendo, y acto seguido Naruto ingresara con algunos insultos hacia él, los mismos que Sakura intentaba callar al decir cómo debía comportarse en un hospital. Ambos la vieron cuando ella rápidamente se paró y los saludó, a la vez que les informaba que no podía dejar la habitación por órdenes del Hokage. Cuando Naruto casi tambaleó, le ofreció sentarse y luego se acercó a donde ahora estaba._

_Durante unos buenos diez minutos pareció inmóvil frente a la ventana, como haciendo oídos sordos para no inmiscuirse en la conversación que no le incumbía._

_Era ya el tercer día en que estaba de guardia. Por las mañanas contaba con la compañía del sujeto que seguía sin emitir palabra, siempre en la misma pose como si no le molestara practicar de estatua, hasta lo que era un minuto luego del almuerzo, cuando llegaba ella y en el rostro del hombre aparecía una pequeña sonrisa, antes de desaparecer. Luego de quedar a solas, ella se acercaba a preguntarle si necesitaba algo, a lo que él negaba, y se sentaba en la silla alejada de él, hasta la medianoche en que el otro volvía._

_Ese día la había visto distinta, como más descansada, a pesar de la jornada de doce horas que llevaba en un hospital a la vigilia de un ex-renegado. Las ojeras que el primer día resaltaban demasiado, ya casi no se veían. Incluso no parecía querer llorar como las veces anteriores. Algo había pasado para que recuperara un poco la compostura, ¿pero qué sería?_

_Cuando la vio darse la vuelta y dirigirse a la cama comprendió que había dejado de escuchar las palabrerías que Naruto seguía soltando, e incluso no había sentido las manos de Sakura en su brazo. Por lo visto la joven la había llamado para que le alcanzara las tijeras que trajo junto las vendas y dejó sobre una pequeña mesa. No sabía qué iban a hacerle, no había prestado atención._

_Cada vez que intentaba descifrar el rompecabezas que se había creado en torno a la Hyuuga parecía perder la noción de todo lo que lo rodeaba._

—_¿Puedes cortar aquí, Hinata? — le pidió la muchacha. La sintió muy cerca cuando se acercó para hacer la tarea. Tanto que pudo percibir el aroma a lavanda que desprendía su cabello._

—_Oye, Sasuke, deja de mirar así a Hinata-chan. No va a apuñalarte._

_La voz de Naruto hizo que unos ojos claros se centraran en él. Apenas unos centímetros los separaban, y pudo entender que la había estado mirando fijamente. Antes de apartar su mirada para contestarle al rubio, percibió una pequeña sonrisa de parte de ella, quien se dio a la tarea de cortar el vendaje, sin inmutarse ante la situación en que había sido encontrado._

_Volteó a ver al sujeto molesto, pero pudo capturar la imagen de quien estaba frente a él. Los ojos de Sakura mostraron confusión por un momento, antes de sacudir su cabeza y fingir que no lo había observado._

—_Por cierto, Hinata-chan, me alegra verte mejor._

_Una sonrisa más notoria se presentó en su rostro. Le contestó que también se alegraba por él, y que esperaba verlo pronto fuera del hospital. Esa parecía una réplica entre personas que eran amigas, lo que por un momento le hizo dudar, puesto que él recordaba a una niña de cabellos cortos que se mostraba enamorada del rubio. ¿Acaso ya no lo quería de esa forma?_

_Los sentimientos podían cambiar con el tiempo. Alguna vez se lo habían dicho, aunque no le encontró sentido. Pero viendo cómo en él años de resentimientos a su hermano cambiaron a deseos de anhelo y tristeza, supo que esa declaración sí podía ser verdadera. Si hasta el alma más atormentada y difícil de desentrañar pudo cambiar, entonces cualquiera podía._

—_¡Sasuke, que dejes de ver así a Hinata-chan y me escuches!_

_El temblor de las manos de Sakura en su brazo lo trajeron de vuelta a la habitación. Su rostro se ocultó entre sus cabellos rosados mientras decía que ya estaba hecho su trabajo y se llevaría a Naruto para que ambos descansaran._

_Al quedar solos, Hinata tiró las vendas usadas a la basura y acomodó lo que había quedado fuera de lugar. Se detuvo dándole la espalda, y pensó que quizás estaba incómoda por lo sucedido, así que iba a decirle que no la estaba mirando, pero ella habló:_

—_¿En..? ¿En serio no aceptará el tratamiento? ¿No siente que es una segunda oportunidad?_

_Una segunda oportunidad. Una sombra cayó por un segundo sobre sus ojos, y él supo por qué lo dijo. Una oportunidad para seguir con su vida._

_Pero él no lo merecía._

_Sin pensarlo, ella fue la segunda persona que intentó convencerlo._

.

.

.

Hacía dos semanas que estaba en la completa oscuridad. A la semana de estar postrado en una cama, siendo vigilado y atendido por sus heridas, la jefa del hospital decidió que estaba en perfectas condiciones para abandonar las instalaciones. Fue así cómo el Hokage, un juunin y sus dos guardianes Hyuuga lo acompañaron hasta su nueva residencia... Si es que a una celda húmeda y de pequeñas dimensiones se le podía llamar así.

Quizás cualquier preso se quejaría de estar encerrado allí, pero él sabía que esto era lo que se merecía, y más. Su antiguo maestro le había dicho que intentaría convencer a los ancianos del consejo para que fuera perdonado, pero Sasuke no esperaba que dieran su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente. Mientras, debía esperar sobre un colchón desgastado, con todo su cuerpo amarrado para evitar cualquier movimiento, y sus ojos vendados, ya fuese para no utilizar ninguna técnica, o privarse de cualquier sentido como castigo.

La seguridad se había reforzado, puesto que ahora era vigilado por cuatro personas distintas. Conocía la presencia del Hyuuga estatua, y de Hinata, luego de días de estar rodeado de sus chakras. El de ella era el que más pronto sentía al ingresar al sector en el que estaba recluido. Al parecer, era cierto cuando decían que perder un sentido potencia los demás. Percibía cómo se acercaba, escuchaba sus pasos, el rozar de la tela de sus pantalones —seguramente negros, como la ropa que todo el tiempo usaba.

De todos, era la única que le dirigía la palabra, preguntando cada tanto cómo se encontraba, si necesitaba algo, si quería pedir el permiso para ir al baño, si quería saber los mensajes que Naruto quería enviarles. Él no contestaba. No podía. Su boca estaba libre de ataduras, pero había decidido llevar su castigo con todas las de la ley, no podía darse libertades.

Y así pasaron los días y las semanas. Por momentos, sentía un pequeño malestar en su brazo vendado, como si le pesara y picara la parte faltante. Sakura le había prevenido antes de despedirse que podría sentir algo así, le había dicho el nombre del síndrome pero no le prestó atención porque los gritos de Naruto hacia Kakashi y los juunin que fueron a buscarlo tapaban cualquier otra voz.

Empezó a incrementarse la molestia al punto que decidió romper el estatismo autoimpuesto. Se movió bruscamente y sintió un tirón que lo llevó a maldecir. No se dio cuenta qué tanto espectáculo hacía hasta que sintió unas pequeñas manos en sus hombros.

—T-tranquilo. Se hace daño.

Intentaba hacer que dejara de moverse. Por primera vez en semanas había roto el pacto de silencio que había impuesto con su maldición, lo que debió alertarla de que algo sucedía como para acercarse rápido y sin resguardo. Intentó forcejear con ella para pegarse contra la pared y así detener el dolor que ahora se presentaba y acrecentaba. En eso, sintió una leve presión sobre su hombro y perdió la movilidad total de su lado izquierdo.

—L-lo... lo siento. Se estaba haciendo daño.

No podía decirle nada, solo hacía su trabajo. Que un prisionero empezara con movimientos bruscos podía ser peligroso, y aunque su caso no era de preocuparse, le agradecía internamente que cerrara su vía de chakra. Solo sentía un entumecimiento, nada de dolor.

—P-por favor, n-no se mueva.

Dejó de sentir su presencia por unos momentos y escuchó el rápido repicar de sus pasos de ida y vuelta. Sus manos empezaron a rodear el muñón para sacarle las vendas que estaban siendo cambiadas, parecía haberse lastimado con los amagues hechos en su intento de calmar la molestia. Hacía su trabajo en silencio y con seguridad. Sus dedos recorrían su piel dañada al aplicarle un ungüento que tenía un leve aroma que reconocía. Y supo con más certeza cuando sintió la cercanía que tenían, sus cabellos rozaban su hombro y llenaban el espacio con lavanda. Ella seguía masajeando tranquilamente la herida, como si no le disgustara lo que seguro era una horrible imagen de suturas y carne quemada.

Se recostó contra la pared y dejó que lo sanara. Sus manos lo trataban con delicadeza. Inspiró su aroma y, por un momento, se sintió en paz. Pudo, por un instante, dejarse llevar por la calma y pensar en un futuro en que alguien lo tratara de la misma manera.

No...

No, tenía prohibido imaginar algo así. Él debía pagar por sus crímenes, y si el castigo era incluso la muerte, debía aceptarlo sin quejas. Jamás tendría un futuro como el que casi se permite soñar.

—Naruto-kun peleará por usted.

Como si leyera su mente, dijo esas palabras. Detuvo sus movimientos en el brazo para empezar a vendarlo nuevamente.

—Solo gastará energías.

Finalmente, le había contestado tras días. No quería que los demás salieran perjudicados por sus pecados. Él se la había buscado, él afrontaría las consecuencias.

La muchacha terminó de vendarlo y se levantó.

—S-si pelear por usted es gastar las energías... ¿cómo es que está de regreso en la aldea? Sólo confíe.

.

.

.

"Sólo confíe"

Esas dos palabras habían rondado su cabeza durante toda la mañana, tras haber recibido la visita del Hokage quien, sin previo aviso entró a la celda y antes de si quiera saludarlo le quitó la venda. Le llevó poco tiempo acostumbrarse a lo que había pasado, puesto que el ambiente estaba casi a oscuras, solo recibiendo un poco de luz a través de una pequeña ventana ubicada fuera de su habitación. Cuando pudo mantener normalmente la vista sin problemas, miró a su alrededor para encontrarse a solas con el hombre.

—Saca tu trasero de aquí inmediatamente.

Su ex maestro lucía cansado. Se encontraba vistiendo sus ropas de juunin, como si fuera un ninja más y no la máxima autoridad de Konoha. De la última vez que lo había visto, casi un mes, el único cambio físico que podía encontrar era que su cabello se encontraba un poco más largo, y algunas ojeras prominentes.

—¿No me escuchaste?

—Te escuché. Lo que sucede es que no entiendo.

El mayor se estiró antes de empezar a deshacer las ataduras que lo mantenían cautivo.

—¿Qué no entiendes? Eres libre.

—¿Cómo?

Pareció ignorar su pregunta porque tocó el vendaje y lo examinó detenidamente mientras soltaba el último amarre. No supo si fue por eso, o por qué, pero entonces giró el rostro para ver a su alrededor.

—¿Qué buscas, Sasuke?

En los ojos del hombre se mostró una especie de picardía. Decidió ignorarlo y se levantó. Se encontraba un poco débil y sus músculos tardaron en responder al nuevo esfuerzo que realizaban. Con un trastabilleo, se sostuvo del hombro de Kakashi. Cuando se estabilizó, emprendió su camino.

—Solo la salida.

Escuchó una risa a sus espaldas.

.

.

.

La encontró en el mismo lugar en el que se había dado su primer encuentro. Parecía haber pasado una eternidad desde ese momento. Él no era más que una persona llena de odio que quería ver todo a su paso destruido. Tras ese momento, había pasado una guerra, un cambio de mentalidad, una estadía en el hospital y la cárcel, y ahora pasarían otras cosas.

El perdón le fue dado oficialmente esa mañana. Kakashi lo había sacado del encierro hacía una semana, y tras averiguar cómo fue todo el proceso en el que él, Naruto, e incluso personas que pensó que lo resentían, se mostraron a su favor al declarar que había cambiado y que no era un peligro, fue absuelto.

Ella también tuvo algo que ver. Al parecer había entregado un informe a los ancianos con su comportamiento. Uno que no sabía que estaba escribiendo.

—¿Qué hace aquí, Uchiha Sasuke?

La pregunta que le hizo de espaldas lo envió de regreso a ese momento del pasado. Era la primera frase que se habían dirigido. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que ahora todo sería distinto? Ese Sasuke lleno de odio ya no existía. No estaba parado sobre ninguna rama, sino a pasos de ella, quien miraba la corriente agua. Tampoco estaba con su mano a punto de tomar su espada para atacar, al contrario, tenía su mano derecha en el bolsillo. Su vestimenta había cambiado, ahora llevaba un pantalón negro en conjunto con una remera igual que en su manga llevaba el símbolo de su clan. El brazo faltante no era visible al vestir una capa que lo ocultaba.

Ella también estaba distinta. No se encontraba a la defensiva como esa vez.

Seguía dándole la espalda, su postura era relajada. Ya no usaba la vestimenta de luto, sino que tonos lilas y grises.

No la había visto desde que sus ojos fueron vendados al ingresar a la celda. Y no habían hablado desde que lo ayudó con su ataque allí, cuando lo tranquilizó y curó. Desde ese momento pasaron varias cosas: con su libertad y su perdón obtenido, había anunciado que se iría en un viaje de redención.

Quería ver cómo era el mundo desde su nueva percepción de la vida. Recorrería las naciones, purgaría sus pecados en soledad y, cuando estuviera listo, regresaría para ser Uchiha Sasuke de Konohagakure. Seguramente encontraría muchas cosas cambiadas, tal vez no.

—Me marcho en unas horas.

Ella se dio la vuelta lentamente y lo miró fijamente por un instante, entonces le sonrió. La misma sonrisa que había recibido Naruto en aquella habitación del hospital.

—Espero que encuentre la paz que tanto busca.

No supo por qué tuvo la necesidad de despedirse de ella. Pensaba que Naruto y Sakura quizás lo verían a las puertas de la aldea, pero sabía que tenía que ir a ese arroyo a buscarla, pues ella no estaría con los demás. Por supuesto que no, solo había sido una de las tantas personas con la obligación de vigilarlo.

Sacudió su cabeza y decidió que lo mejor era retirarse. Estaba dándose la vuelta cuando unas suaves manos tomaron la suya. La miró fijamente:

—Buena suerte, Uchiha-san.

—Sé feliz, Hyuuga.

Se deshizo despacio de su agarre, no sin antes dejar una caricia en su muñeca que pasó imperceptible para ella.

—Cuídate.

Y de la misma manera que en ese primer encuentro, desapareció entre la espesura del bosque.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...

* * *

**Nota**:

Y... fin de este capítulo dividido en dos.

No sé si les estará gustando la historia, pero a mi sí jajajaa. Me ha llevado bastante escribir The Middle, porque quise abarcar bastante para luego adentrarme de lleno en los sucesos finales... Espero que me haya salido bien.

Desde ya, muchas gracias por leerme, se siente lindo saber que tantas palabras escritas tienen gente que las reciba.

Nos vemos en la parte final_: The Last _(seguramente se dan una idea de qué tratará por el título).

Saludos y abrazos,

Konohaa Girl.


	5. Capítulo IV: The Last (I)

Capítulo III: The Last

_Parte I_

.

.

.

Los destellos en el firmamento iluminaban la oscura noche.

Llevaba andando un buen par de horas cuando divisó el primer resplandor. Por un momento, creyó en era un refucilo, aunque no creyera que habría tormenta. Entonces, otros destellos surcaron el cielo. No eran iluminaciones comunes, tampoco estrellas fugaces. Algo raro ocurría.

Una presencia débil llamó su atención. A unos kilómetros había alguien cuyo chakra oscilaba entre esfuerzos por hacerse notar. Por un instante, el reconocimiento al algo ajeno en el tiempo hizo que prestara cuidado a lo que sentía. Era extraño, el chakra le recordaba a una persona que no veía desde hacía un tiempo.

Llegó al lugar para encontrarse con un hombre herido que se tendía boca arriba. Varias manchas de sangre habían teñido su vestimenta, antes clara. Su rostro, magullado, apenas mostraba una zona sana. Se acercó hasta hincarse a su lado y comprobar qué tan bajos estaban sus signos vitales, pero el otro interceptó su brazo antes de apenas tocarlo.

—E-estoy... bien. Lléveme... a Konoha.

Entonces abrió sus ojos y dos destellos perlados lo miraron. Por eso es que había reconocido el chakra: era el patriarca de los Hyuuga. El padre de ella.

Él no parecía sorprenderse de quién había ido a su rescate, quizás lo hubo sentido y por eso se hizo notar. Estaba demasiado herido como para moverse, lo que el movimiento del brazo debió costarle, puesto que lo dejó caer y se desmayó.

¿Qué fue tan grave como para que Hyuuga Hiashi terminara de esa forma?

Unas palabras captaron su atención. El hombre murmuraba, entonces solamente dormía. Acercóse más a él para descifrarlas:

—Mis hijas...

No supo cómo había pasado todo, pero ahora se encontraba camino a la aldea con un hombre en brazo, mientras el paisaje se convertía en una imagen borrosa por la velocidad a la que corría.

.

.

.

—Mi clan se niega a cumplir el Decreto Celestial que ellos proclaman. No obtendrán nada de nosotros.

Habían cruzado las puertas de la aldea, nadie vigilaba y apenas pocas personas corrían por las calles casi desiertas. Ni siquiera aquellos que permanecían allí se mostraban atentos a ellos, pues no se alteraban ante la imagen de Uchiha Sasuke llevando en su espalda a un herido Hyuuga Hiashi.

El hombre había despertado poco antes de ingresar a los límites de Konoha, y desde entonces hablaba de algún decreto ancestral que unía a su clan con otro. Sasuke no le prestaba atención, tenía otros pensamientos rondando por su mente, además del esfuerzo que conllevaba transportar un cuerpo frágil que debía impedir caerse con su único brazo.

—No entiendo de lo que hablas, Hyuuga.

—La luna... se acerca.

Y eso también era lo que mencionaba entre sus otras frases. Si bien el firmamento nocturno seguía interrumpido por luces y al parecer una lluvia de estrellas, el delirio que debía estar sufriendo el mayor sabía relacionarse con el aspecto que cobró el satélite. Se veía más iluminada, y con mayor tamaño, pero eso de acercarse era refutable.

—No tenemos tiempo para que hables con metáforas, parece que el cielo está cayendo...

—Por la luna.

Se detuvo para reacomodar al hombre. Alzó la vista pensativo. Sí, parecía más cerca, pero seguía pareciéndole ridículo esa idea. ¿Por qué caería algo de allí? Aunque... algunas luces aparecían a su alrededor, como si salieran de allí... Imposible.

—Explícate.

—Nuestro clan y el que habita la luna están relacionados.

¿El clan Ōtsutsuki? Sí, conocía la historia de los hermanos que comenzaron la historia de su mundo, era de las primeras leyendas que enseñaban en su clan a los niños. Incluso él y otros habían luchado contra Kagura en la última Guerra y conocido al Sabio de los Siete Caminos.

—Hamura prometió proteger la tierra y el mundo shinobi — con esfuerzo, Hiashi siguió su relato —. Pero aquellos han tergiversado su mandato, trastocado sus ideales. Quieren destruirnos... Y ahora él se ha llevado a mis hijas. Hinata... está enfrentando el destino que intentamos detener. Y Hanabi...

—¿Qué destino? — la mención de la muchacha hizo que retomara el paso. Debía encontrar dónde dejarlo para averiguar mejor qué sucedía.

—Ella es la Princesa Byakugan. Si Toneri logra desposarla... dejaremos de existir.

—¿Desposarla? ¿Toneri? Habla.

—Mis hijas están en peligro.

Esperó a que continuara, pero el silencio se extendió. Volteó a verlo.

Maldición. Se había desmayado.

.

.

.

Decretos, princesas, compromisos, nada tenía sentido. Había dejado al patriarca en las puertas del hospital antes de dirigirse a donde sea que debía ir para encontrar a la Hyuuga. Odiaba que su cuerpo actuara por sí mismo cuando se trataba de ella.

No terminaba de entender qué le sucedía. Desde el primer encuentro, dos años atrás, parecía que una fuerza invisible los volvía a juntar una y otra vez. En una aldea de gran cantidad de habitantes, en un lugar que apenas era transitado en ese momento, fue ella a quien vio. En un bosque, en plena guerra en la que participaban millones de aliados, ella entre todos percibió su presencia. De todo un clan, ella debió custodiarlo en el hospital y la prisión. Y de cualquier persona que pudo haber querido despedirse antes de partir, solo pensó en ella.

Nunca tuvieron relación estando él en Konoha. En sus días en la Academia, apenas pasaba las clases sin intentar prestar atención a su alrededor. La había visto un par de veces, pero era solo una alumna más. Entonces abandonó la aldea, y juró jamás volver a pisarla, pero esa promesa quedó inválida cuando quiso saber si en verdad fue destruida. Apenas pisar la tierra que lo ligaba a su pasado, ese que deseaba cortar, la primera persona en ver fue a ella. Y la única.

Ver... Cómo una simple palabra puede denotar otras cosas. Era una acción involuntaria, cualquiera que tuviera sus ojos abiertos veía, pero él en verdad _veía_. En el campo de batalla la _vio _a ella. En el hospital, su mirada se desviaba en su dirección, aunque tuviera a Naruto gritándole que no en su oído. En prisión, aunque prohibido de ese sentido, también la veía, porque sentía su presencia, sus pasos, todo.

Y luego se marchó, no sin antes verla una vez más. Quizás sí había sido voluntario y no un exabrupto, puesto que debió intentar cerrar el círculo que habían abierto con su encuentro. Terminar en el inicio de todo.

La decisión pudo parecer tomada por él, pero nuevamente aparecía la idea de esa fuerza invisible. Había estado alrededor de un año solo, en espera de expiar sus pecados, y que el tiempo daría fin cuando creyese que era momento de regresar. Todavía sentía que faltaba bastante, muchos años tal vez. Seguir ese viaje en soledad consistía en ni siquiera ser visto ni sentido por algún otro individuo. Pero ella lo encontró.

Fue en pleno día. No había dejado de caminar desde bien temprano en la mañana ni se detuvo a comer algo. Pero entonces una presencia se hizo notar a unos kilómetros al norte. Cuando ella apareció, fue como si el tiempo no hubiese transcurrido entre su despedida y el ahora. No hubo asombro, solo una sonrisa.

_—¿Cómo ha estado?_

_Se habían sentado sobre un tronco caído. Se masajeaba los músculos y las pantorrillas, como si hubiese estado corriendo por mucho tiempo. Frente a ellos, un pequeño fuego asaba los peces que lograron pescar al atardecer. Ya oscurecía, parecía que no pretendían seguir sus caminos hasta la mañana siguiente. En completo silencio, miraban su alimento cocerse. No había incomodidad, para nada, sino comodidad. El año sin verse parecía jamás haber existido._

—_Sigo en viaje. ¿Y tú?_

_Detuvo sus masajes y estiró sus piernas. La simple acción capturó su atención, puesto que apartó la imagen frente a él para observar sus manos. Las había entrelazado y dejado sobre sus muslos. La última vez que se vieron ella todavía mantenía un vendaje, pero todo rastro de la herida que tuvo ya hubo desaparecido._

—_Estamos bien _—_observaba el cielo _—_. La aldea ha recobrado su esencia. Todo ha vuelto a la normalidad. ¡Oh! _—_lo observó con una sonrisa _—_Naruto-kun piensa tomar los exámenes para chuunin. En cuanto a Sakura-san..._—

_Un leve resoplido la hizo detener. Sasuke la observaba con los ojos entrecerrados._

—_Debí suponer que pondrías a los demás antes que a ti _—_ parecía no entender a qué se refería, lo daba a entender al arrugar su entrecejo _—_. Pregunté por ti, no la aldea, tampoco los demás._

_Su reacción mostró cómo su actitud la tomó desprevenida. Se quedaron viendo unos minutos, quizás dos, tres, quién sabe. Como si algo la sacara de su entumecimiento, sacudió la cabeza y su rostro quedó oculto tras la cortina formada por sus cabellos, hasta que lo acomodó detrás de su oreja, dejando solo un mechón rebelde suelto._

—_¿P-por qué querría saber sobre mi? _

—_Tampoco lo sé, Hyuuga _—_su mano tocó el sedoso mechón y lo colocó en su lugar, para así poder ver sus ojos _—_. No lo sé, pero quiero saberlo._

_Blanco y negro se encontraron en completo mutismo. Blanco cedió primero, con las mejillas sonrojadas hizo conocer la respuesta que negro esperaba: Bien._

.

.

.

—¿Este es el fin?

El Hokage veía acercarse cada vez más ese meteorito que se dirigía directamente a su aldea. Al principio, era la luna la que parecía avanzar, pero resultó detenerse para cederle el puesto de destructor a esa masa rocosa. Los refuerzos seguían trabajando, pero no daban a basto. El equipo más fuerte se concentraba en el ataque lunar, en caso de que Naruto y los demás fallaran; otro grupo intentaba batallar con el peligro en llamas que cada vez se acercaba más.

—Estamos perdidos.

Un sonido peculiar vino a sus oídos. Unos pájaros cantando por unos segundos. Frente a él, una gran demostración de electricidad envolvió el ambiente y, al llegar la calma, vio la explosión. El meteorito había desaparecido.

—Mientras él no este aquí, el único que puede proteger la aldea soy yo.

Una sombra frente a él giró y reveló su rostro: su antiguo alumno lo observaba. Vestía una desacomodada ropa de viaje, un pañuelo envolvía su frente, y sus sandalias desgastadas daban cuenta de su gran travesía. A pesar del tiempo fuera, seguía igual que al partir. Sasuke abandonó su posición para desaparecer, pero vio cómo se detuvo y volvió sobre sus pasos hasta quedar en frente.

—Dejé a Hyuuga Hiashi en un hospital. Ahora, dime dónde está su hija.

—No esperaba un saludo después de dos años, pero nos has salvado —habló Kakashi, sin dejar escapar detalle alguno a la expresión del joven —. No sé cómo llegar allí, pero puedo darte algunas pistas para te guíes.

Sabía perfectamente a quién esperaba encontrar. Creyó ver indicios de interés por su parte desde su estadía en el hospital, los cuales fueron confirmados el día en que lo liberó de la prisión. Nunca pensó que vería alguna vez a Sasuke interesado en alguien, mucho menos en la chica con la que no tuvo relación hasta luego de pasar años alejado de su aldea.

—El tiempo apremia, Kakashi.

—Naruto está cuidándola, ¿sabes?

Quizás no debió decir eso... ahora el Rinnegan lo observaba.

—Presta atención...

.

.

.

Cueva, lago, burbujas. ¿Qué era todo eso? ¿Cómo Konoha tenía un camino casi secreto que lo llevaba por pasadizos desconocidos? Había encontrado una cueva, las marcas de unas pisadas le confirmaron que el grupo había pasado por allí; luego de más camino, llegó a un extraño lago con un brillo impresionante de la que la única opción que encontraba viable era el zambullirse en él. Así lo hizo.

Había saltado al agua pensando que debía atravesar la distancia pero, al contrario, se sintió absorbido hacia las profundidades. Se internó más hacia ellas, sin conocimiento de cuánto debía nadar y contener la respiración, hasta que divisó una especie de salida. Traspasó una barrera invisible que lo dejaba respirar, pero fuera de eso, el resto era inverosímil. Se sentía flotar, a su alrededor unas especies de burbujas se extendían por todo el paisaje. Avanzó entre ellas, envuelto en el silencio y la luz que ellas desprendían como su única guía. Fue entonces que se detuvo frente a una: dentro una imagen se movía.

—¿Qué es este lugar?

Enfocó la mirada en la burbuja, pero solo veía borroso. Quiso acercarse, tocarla, pero se detuvo. No podía perder el tiempo, los segundos restaban.

—_Si el mundo acabara mañana, ¿con cuál persona les gustaría estar?_

Miró en todas direcciones ante esa voz que se pronunció, parecía estar cerca, aunque se oyera como un susurro. Estaba solo, no pudo salir de nadie.

—_Eso es imposible, Iruka-sensei._

¿Eh? ¿Acaso esa no era la voz de Naruto?

—_Por ejemplo... si la luna empezó a caer._

¿Por qué escuchaba esas voces? ¿Y por qué esas frases parecían conocidas?

La luz que emitía la burbuja frente a él empezó a intensificarse, entonces las imágenes se volvían un poco más nítidas, parecía el salón de clases en la Academia... pero ya no podía oír nada. ¿Vendrían de allí? Acercó su mano hacia ella y todo se volvió oscuro...

—_Si el mundo acabara mañana, ¿con cuál persona les gustaría estar? _— _preguntó el maestro en el frente de la clase._

_Los niños rieron, algunos por lo bajo, otros bien fuerte, como en el caso de su compañero de banco._

—_Eso es imposible, Iruka-sensei._

_El rubio llevó ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza y quedó sonriendo. Entre ellos, Sakura bufó, para luego mirar en su dirección con una sonrisa. A él no le importaba lo que decían, ni lo que hacían. Deseaba que terminara la clase para ir a entrenar hasta que el cansancio pusiera fin a su día. Cuanto más pasara perfeccionando sus técnicas, mejor, antes que dirigirse a un departamento solitario. Debía practicar todo lo que pudiera, solo así su venganza tomaría forma._

—_Por ejemplo... si la luna empezó a caer._

_La luna... _

_Dejó su postura desatenta y se enderezó. La luna empezando a caer, ¿por qué eso le incomodaba?_

—_Si el mundo llega a terminar, estaré a tu lado, Sakura-chan._

—_Descuida, pasaré mi último día con alguien que amo._

_Nada de esto tenía sentido... él ya había vivido ese momento. Había sido una de las primeras clases en la Academia, tan lejano en el tiempo y su memoria. Su mente estaba dentro de su cuerpo de doce años. Era consciente de todo eso... Entonces esas burbujas no eran más que recuerdos. Debía salir de allí._

_Se levantó para abandonar el aula, pero todos se lo quedaron viendo. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera interactuando con un simple recuerdo?_

—_¿Estás bien, Sasuke? _—_preguntó su maestro._

—_Debo irme. No pertenezco aquí _—_intentó caminar, pero no podía moverse _—_. Debo salir, la luna..._

—_JAJAJAJAAJA, Sasuke cree que la luna en verdad cae _—_la risa de Naruto pareció contagiar a otros, quienes lo siguieron._

—_Silencio - comandó el mayor frente a ellos. Dirigió su mirada hacia él _—_. ¿Qué sucede, Sasuke?_

—_Debo irme..._

_En eso, sintió algo extraño. Una fuerza lo llamaba, lo envolvía, lo instaba a girar su rostro hacia un lado de la habitación. Un par de ojos color perla lo veían sorprendidos._

—_Resiste, estoy en camino._

_Hinata sonrió._

Abrió los ojos tras recuperar sus sentidos. No podía distraerse más, debía seguir su camino.

.

.

.

No podía moverse por sí sola. Tampoco era capaz de pensar por sí misma. Sentía que debía hacer algo, pero no lograba recordarlo. En vez de eso, su mente se inclinaba a otros detalles.

¿Buscaba a alguien...? No, su prometido estaba frente a ella.

¿Encontró algo...? No, ella había visto algo, no recordaba qué, y Toneri vino a buscarla.

¿Por qué estaba allí? Iba a casarse.

¿En dónde estaba? Su futuro hogar.

Cada vez que pensaba que estaba por descubrir qué le pasaba, todo en ella cambiaba. Otras ideas suplantaban las respuesta que buscaba.

—Querida, ya es hora de nuestra ceremonia.

Una mano pálida apareció ante sus ojos. En parte, quería huir pero, a la vez, algo la llamaba a tomarla. Alzó la vista y un par de ojos similares a los de ella la observaban, como si los conociera, pero no. Estos brillaban, y su portador sonreía.

_Esos ojos... ¿por qué me recuerdan a alguien?_

No tuvo más tiempo para pensar, debido a que la tomó y comenzó a guiarla fuera de la habitación. Sus pies no le respondían, solo lo seguían. Las habitaciones pasaban una a una, y las ventanas escondían el paisaje tras pesadas y oscuras cortinas.

_¿Dónde estoy... por qué estoy aquí?_

Toneri seguía llevándola. No recordaba cómo había llegado a él, ni cómo lo conocía, pero sabía que iban a casarse. Ni siquiera supo cuándo se puso ese vestido que la cubría.

Unos ruidos interrumpieron la paz de los pasillos, como si fueran explosiones. Detuvo el paso y quiso dirigirse a una ventana para descubrir la causa, pero el joven apretó gentilmente su mano y la instó a seguir.

—No te preocupes, mi princesa, solo... celebran nuestra unión.

Asintió mecánicamente y continuó su camino. No supo cuánto había andado hasta que él la detuvo. Se miraron y él sonrió para mostrarle el sacerdote frente a ellos. El hombre empezó a hablar y hacer señas, ella no podía escucharlo, pero se movía como si supiera. Toneri mordió algo que el hombre puso en su boca y se acercó a ella para hacer lo mismo.

—¡Hinata!

Una voz se hizo eco en la distancia, pero no le prestó atención más que a los ojos brillantes delante. Fue alejada de su posición y llevada a otro lugar, sin saber cómo ni cuándo se movió, o si lo hizo por ella misma. Antes de cerrarse la puerta que los separaría del intruso, creyó ver una cabellera rubia pelear con varios súbditos.

El cuarto en el que ahora estaban era oscuro, a excepción de la compuerta que su acompañante abrió y que brillaba como sus ojos. Le dijo de entrar, lo que habría hecho de no haber sido interrumpida por la misma voz que antes.

—¡Hinata!

Un muchacho rubio y de ojos celestes la observaba. Tanto su cara como ropa estaban sucios, además de unas lastimaduras visibles. La miraba preocupado, pero no podía entender quién era. Sentía que debía conocerlo, pero ningún recuerdo venía.

—¡Tú! ¿Qué le hiciste? ¡Devuélveme a Hinata!

—Muy bien, te la devolveré.

Fue entonces que su cuerpo se movió nuevamente por sí solo. Como una marioneta, se sintió ser arrastrada por hilos invisibles y empezó a atacar a esa persona. Sus brazos y piernas no le respondían, y no hacía ningún esfuerzo por evitarlo. Solamente peleaba, su mente apagada.

_El golpe final, princesa. Dale el golpe final._

Un susurro se hizo escuchar en su cabeza, y debía obedecer. Levantó su puño para encestar ese golpe que le fue comandado, pero un dolor en el pecho la detuvo. Miró en dirección a aquello, solo para ver un brazo atravesándola.

Levantó la mirada para encontrar un nuevo intruso. La miraba con un ojo de color rojo y otro violeta. La oscuridad la reclamó.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...

* * *

**Nota: **

Habemus capitulum.

Bueno, como habrán leído, por fin nos adentramos a la trama por la que esta historia lleva su nombre. Nos ha llevado un poco de tiempo, pues no quería largarles así de la nada la trama Sasuhinesca en _The Last_ sin una base previa. Por mi parte, amo cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí. Sobre todo amo cómo ha evolucionado Sasuke. Es un personaje muy complejo, y desarrollar su personalidad y sus preocupaciones me ha gustado mucho.

Este capítulo también en un principio era uno solo, pero decidí dividirlo por dos razones: la primera, era demasiado largo, a ver, abarcaba toda una película jajajaja. Segundo, me gustaba mucho esa escena final, no sé, pero no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad y no dejar el suspenso.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Quiero agradecer también por sus comentarios. Cuando alguien dice que le gusta tu trabajo, es una gran alegría (habría dicho "caricia al alma" pero era muy cursi...).

Como habrán podido ver (o no, depende), suelo actualizar esta historia una vez al mes. El porqué es sencillo: quiero que dure. Como es una historia corta, y me ha costado escribirla, me cuesta desprenderme de ella tan rápido. Le he tomado demasiado cariño. Por esto, el capítulo final será el próximo mes. En parte es mejor, porque aún tengo dudas de cómo terminar la escena final. La tengo esquematizada, con los diálogos y hasta la palabra "Fin" escrita, pero me cuesta desarrollar una minúscula parte. Y puede que también no quiera despedirme del todo de ella... en parte.

¿Algo más que decir... mmm...? Creo que no. Lo siento, a veces se me va la mano en la Nota que les dejo, no sé si la uso de psicólogo o qué, jajajaajaja.

De acuerdo, ahora sí me voy.

Nos estamos leyendo,

Saludos.

Konohaa Girl.


	6. Capítulo V: The Last (II)

Capítulo V: The Last

_Parte II_

.

.

.

¿Qué habría pasado de no haberse apurado? Tras dejar ese extraño sitio que acumulaba recuerdos, había logrado salir de la cueva para encontrarse con un mundo parecido al suyo. Entre caminos y ruinas logró llegar a una parte del bosque en que podían observarse varias irregularidades en el cielo. Parecía una batalla campal, con soldados entrando y saliendo con grandes pájaros desde la luna. Él también se sumó a la pelea, con tal de encontrar un método para entrar allí, lo que consiguió al hacer contacto visual con uno de los hombres y encerrarlo en un genjutsu para que fuera con él voluntariamente. No podía perder tiempo, pero quiso saber en qué se metía, por lo que no evitó torturar en su ilusión al enemigo, quien le contó cómo llegar al castillo de su jefe, Ōtsutsuki Toneri. Al descubrir que se trataba de una marioneta, le pareció raro que pudiera manipularla con su técnica, su creador debía ser muy poderoso. Aun así, lo logró. También supo exactamente sus planes: el casamiento con la princesa Byakugan y la destrucción del mundo shinobi.

El tiempo seguía corriendo, y lo estaba perdiendo con un juguete. Se subió al gran ave y voló hacia la luna, y no se detuvo hasta encontrar el castillo. A sus alrededores podían verse explosiones y más batallas en proceso. No pensó en ayudar, debía llegar al interior.

Cuando encontró lo que tanto buscaba, nada cuadraba. Hinata luchaba contra Naruto, quien apenas podía mantenerse en pie. ¿Por qué lo atacaría a él y no a su captor, ese que sonreía a sus espaldas?

Ella se movía casi mecánicamente... como una marioneta. Miró sus ojos, estaban vacíos.

Entonces se encontró frente a ella y hundió la mano en su pecho. Estaba siendo manipulada por algún jutsu. Ella lo vio y se desmayó, pero antes de caer al suelo, pudo sostenerla.

—¿Quién te crees que eres... para hacerle esto?

Rabia se acumulaba en su interior al punto de hacerlo temblar. Naruto debió presentir lo que le pasaba ya que se acercó sin decir nada.

—Sasuke...

—Naruto, cuídala —con delicadeza, dejó en los brazos de su compañero el cuerpo inconsciente de la muchacha —. Tengo asuntos aquí.

.

.

.

Despertó exaltada y tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Su cuerpo se sentía liviano, como si hubiera estado apresado y logró liberarse de ello. Unos brazos la rodeaban, cuando enfocó la mirada, Naruto la sostenía mientras miraba algo en la distancia.

—Na-naruto-kun...

Los ojos celestes fueron rápido a ella y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro. La abrazó más fuerte.

—¡Has vuelto!

—¿Q-qué sucedió? —apenas podía respirar con el apretón, lo que el rubio debió notar porque la soltó y comenzó a inspeccionar su expresión.

—¿No recuerdas nada? Casi te casas, ¿lo sabías? Sin mencionar que me matas.

¿Casar? ¿Matar? ¿Qué había sucedido en realidad? El último recuerdo que podía recuperar era el de estar buscando el Tenseigan para destruirlo como le fue pedido antes de llegar al castillo.

_Por favor, princesa, ayude a todos. El Tenseigan ha sido revivido y los Ōtsutsuki deben ser detenidos__. Destrúyalo._

Una misión le había sido encomendada durante su travesía por las ruinas. Nada del pueblo quedaba, solo una ilusión que pudieron ver, pero que solo ella supo su objetivo. El clan Ōtsutsuki había alterado los ideales de Haruma, ellos querían destruir todo lo que él logro en la Tierra, y ella debía frenar esa locura. Fue así cómo intentó escabullirse en la búsqueda de esa arma, pero fue atrapada. Los ojos de su captor la miraron con odio antes de hacer brillar su puño y hundirlo en su pecho. Lo siguiente que supo fue que despertaba y Naruto la sostenía.

_Sin mencionar que me matas._

Entonces entendió todo, había sido manipulada por Toneri. Intentó deshacerse del agarre del shinobi.

—L-lo siento, ¿te hice daño? G-gracias por detenerme.

—Descuida —la sonrisa de Naruto cobró más aire de alivio, antes de levantarse del suelo y ayudarla a ella también —. Y no me agradezcas, no he sido yo.

Un leve movimiento de su cabeza hizo que mirara en dirección a lo que él estaba pendiente antes de su despertar. Al final de la habitación, dos hombres se enfrentaban en una batalla sin fin. Toneri evitaba los ataques mientras llamas negras envolvían a su contrincante.

—Eso es...

—Amaterasu —completó Naruto —. Parece que Sasuke va en serio.

¿Sasuke?

Su corazón dio un vuelvo al escuchar su nombre. Entre alivio o expectación, no supo por qué. Desde la última vez que lo vio había pasado casi un año, y aún se sentía extraña al recordar su encuentro. No entendía qué le pasaba cada vez que alguien lo mencionaba, su mente volvía a sus días en el hospital o la prisión, e incluso al momento de la despedida en que él le pedía que se cuide.

Uchiha Sasuke y ella nunca habían interactuado hasta antes de la guerra, pero algo parecía querer que se encontraran una y otra vez. Pasaron de un primer instante del odio o el miedo de un encuentro cerca del lago, a la comodidad de una cena frente a una fogata. Aunque no se vieran por mucho tiempo, todo parecía normal, como si el destino quisiera que se llevaran bien.

Y ahora él estaba de regreso. ¿Lo habían enviado a socorrer a su equipo? ¿Cuándo regresó de su viaje? ¿Había encontrado la redención que tanto esperaba?

La lucha seguía y ella solamente observaba. Debía hacer algo antes que algo malo le pasara... les pasara. Se soltó del shinobi y salió en busca del artefacto que le pondría fin a todo. A sus espaldas, Naruto gritaba, pero ella lo ignoraba. Debía salvarlos.

No supo cuánto tardó, pero finalmente lo encontró. Estaba oculto en una de las habitaciones más alejadas. El gran objeto brillaba como si de un sol se tratara, y para destruirlo debía utilizar todas su energías.

Acumuló chakra en sus manos y lanzó un jutsu directo al centro, pero una especie de barrera invisible supo refrenarla y la empujó hacia atrás. Cayó al suelo, desestabilizada, por lo que su cuerpo entraría en contacto con este...

No fue así. Un brazo la asió de la cintura y la detuvo. No hubo necesidad de averiguar quién era, ya lo sabía.

—He cruzado todo un desierto, la aldea, una caverna y prácticamente la luna entera para que tú huyas sin siquiera saludar. ¿Qué clase de recibimiento es este, Hyuuga?

Su tono serio se hizo eco en su oído. No creyó volver a escuchar esa voz tan pronto. Giró la cabeza e hizo contacto con el rostro tan cerca suyo, sus ojos la miraban sin perder detalle. Rojo y violeta... Sintió una puntada en el pecho.

—Tú... mi pecho... F-fue Uchiha-san.

—Diría que lo lamento, pero no, era necesario.

La mantuvo rodeada por unos segundos que parecieron minutos. Se sintió extraño, como si pudiera pasar horas en esa posición, sin aburrirse ni alejarse. Ninguno mostró intención de moverse, pero ella sabía que tenían una misión que cumplir. Lentamente, tocó el brazo que la sostenía para bajarlo.

—D-debo destruirlo.

Sasuke comprendió a lo que se refería, y se alejó para posicionarse a su lado y observar el artefacto.

—Utilizaste casi toda tu reserva de chakra y aun así no le hizo ni un rasguño —se acercó para ver mejor en busca de un lugar para atacar —. Ponte a resguardo.

Su cuerpo comenzó a iluminarse de un color violeta, gran cantidad de chakra empezaba a fluir y acumularse. Una mano se posó en su hombro y se detuvo.

—S-solo un descendiente de Hamura puede tocarlo. Alguien distinto perderá su chakra.

Su rostro lucía alarmado, tanto que se había apresurado a prevenirlo para que no se dañara. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro masculino, quebrando la imagen seria que siempre portaba. Alejó el cabello que había caído sobre su ojo izquierdo.

—¿Quieres compartir el poder del Rinnegan?

Claro, Uchiha Sasuke lo había adquirido del Sabio de los Seis Caminos. Si bien no era descendiente de Hamura, fue su hermano. No dejaría que probara él mismo si funcionaría, por lo que aceptaría ser ayudada. Con una tímida sonrisa bajó la vista y encontró la mano que la esperaba. Asintió y la tomó.

.

.

.

En su mente seguía repitiéndose la misma imagen: cientos de Byakugan saliendo del Tenseigan. El plan había funcionado, Sasuke aportó todo su poder, el que canalizó y combinó con su chakra para destruir el artefacto. Acto siguiente, la habitación se iluminó con lo que creyó eran luces color plata brillante, hasta que una pasó frente a ella y la miró. Eran ojos, los mismos que su clan portaba. Todos los Ōtsutsuki que habían perecido habían sido usados luego para eso. Sasuke tomó su mano para sacarla de sus pensamientos. La instó a seguir, a buscar a los demás, sobre todo a Naruto, quien había quedado custodiando a su captor.

Salieron del castillo para encontrar al resto. Shikamaru revisaba una marioneta desarticulada en el suelo, Sai acomodaba otras en un montón. Sakura revisaba el pulso de alguien en el suelo mientras Naruto observaba, con un pie sobre el pecho de un maltrecho Toneri. Cuando más se acercaban, más se vislumbraba el cuerpo de esa persona, al punto en que su cara apareció a la vista: su hermana. Apresuró el paso y consigo llevó el peso del muchacho a su lado, había olvidado que seguían tomados de las manos.

—Eh, ¡Sasuke! Buen trabajo.

La voz de Naruto se hizo oír entre el silencio y ambos lo vieron. El rubio señalaba las distintas luces que se arremolinaban sobre ellos. Sakura volteó a verlos sorprendida antes el nombre que escuchó, pero su rostro reflejó una extraña mueca ante la imagen de ellos juntos, para luego bajar la mirada y seguir tratando a la menor. Sasuke la soltó para que pudiera llegar a su hermana.

Mientras él se dirigía hacia Naruto, ella se enfocó en Hanabi. Estaba dormida, sus ojos aún vendados. Acarició su cabellera y juró que todo estaría bien, que recuperaría su vista porque el enemigo ya había sido derrotado. Sakura seguía trabajando en silencio, sin siquiera mirarla. ¿Acaso había pasado algo?

—S-sakura-san — la llamó intrigada —¿Está todo bien?

—Sí, Hinata. No te preocup...—

Varios gritos y un estruendo interrumpieron el ambiente. Se sintió empujada y solo recuperó la estabilidad y el sentido de lo que sucedía cuando el polvo se dispersó. Sasuke la había apartado y la sostenía alzada de las piernas. Giró en todas direcciones para ver el motivo que había desatado aquello, y vio cómo Naruto había liberado a Kurama mientras luchaba con una masa sin forma brillante.

Por lo bajo, Sasuke se quejó.

—¿Hasta cuándo seguirá luchando? Estoy harto de este lugar.

La depositó en el suelo y se encontró al lado de su hermana y Sakura. Volvió a ver a Naruto y entonces comprendió todo, Toneri utilizaba los Byakugan como armadura. Intentó avanzar para ayudar, pero Sasuke se adelantó y la pasó para encargarse junto al rubio de la situación, no sin antes murmurar algo que solo ella escuchó:

—No quiero que salgas lastimada.

.

.

.

Esa mujer no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

El Ōtsutsuki había absorbido los Byakugan en su cuerpo y activado un jutsu que controlaba las marionetas dispersas por el lugar; a su vez, una bestia enorme de roca había aparecido destruyendo todo a su paso. Kurama se dirigió a atacarla, pero le costaba mantenerle el ritmo. Sasuke había avanzado hacia quien lo controlaba, sus compañeros a ambos lados luchando con sus muñecos.

Y Hinata también corrió hacia el enemigo. Había desobedecido su petición, ¿acaso esa muchacha se creía capaz de enfrentarlo cuando seguía recuperándose del ataque al Tenseigan? La idea era que reposara mientras él se encargaba.

—_D-detente, por favor —suplicó al llegar a pocos metros. Sasuke no confiaba en que aquel siguiera quieto, por lo que se posicionó tras ella —. Retome las enseñanzas correctas de sus ancestros._

—_¿Correctas? La Tierra debe ser destruida. Era nuestra misión, princesa, y me has traicionado. A tus raíces._

—_Yo no lo he hecho. U-usted no conoce la verdad. _

Al final, el triunfo había sido gracias a ella. Logró convencer al Ōtsutsuki de la falsedad en que estuvo viviendo su clan por tantos años, lo demostró. Casi habían perdido la partida, cuando el jutsu de este empezó a absorber la energía del sol sobrepasando su límite y haciendo que iniciara lo que por poco es su desintegración. Naruto logró saltar y alcanzar su mano. Fue llevado entonces a un lugar entre las ruinas por las que había pasado en su camino al castillo. Sasuke no pudo haber adivinado jamás que un lugar de entierro se encontraba allí.

—_A-ahora lo sabe. Este es el verdadero decreto celestial._

Sasuke la observó en todo momento, hablaba con solemnidad, respeto. Y pareció ser el único en no sorprenderse cuando ofreció llevar a Toneri a la Tierra, jurando que lo protegería. Claro que lo haría, solo ella trataría con compasión a un hombre descarriado, con un pasado de venganza o maldad imperante. Él había estado en ese lugar hace unos años. Y al igual que él, el sujeto lleno de arrepentimiento rechazó toda ayuda y desapareció.

Ahora volvían hacia su mundo, pasando por ese lugar extraño lleno de burbujas. Las voces provenientes de los tantos recuerdos se hacían escuchar cada vez más.

El grupo se había adelantado, aunque a paso lento, pues llevaban a una Hanabi por poco mejorada que insistía caminar a pesar de llevar vendados los ojos que había recuperado. Naruto, por su parte, saltaba y contaba por tercera vez los detalles de su lucha con Toneri en la sala de esa ceremonia que no se llevó a cabo. Sakura intentaba callarlo; Shikamaru movía su cabeza en modo de cansancio; Sai solo sonreía y asentía a los gritos del rubio.

Ellos iban por detrás en silencio. Hinata intentaba avanzar con el vestido que parecía molestarle por cada movimiento que le daba a la falda. A mitad de camino se había deshecho del pañuelo que completaba su peinado, que le daba calor, sobre todo desde la entrada a la cueva. Él la miraba cada tanto.

_Si el mundo acabara mañana, ¿con cuál persona les gustaría estar?_

Ralentizó sus pasos al escuchar nuevamente esa frase. El recuerdo volvía a aparecer ante él. Ella se detuvo a su lado y preguntó si estaba bien. Al no contestarle, miró hacia la burbuja que llamaba su atención y frunció el entrecejo, para luego soltar una casi inaudible risilla. Eso pareció captar su atención como para alejar las imágenes de su vista y dirigirse a ella.

Supo sin necesidad de palabras que la incitaba a hablar.

—Quedé atrapada en ese recuerdo al venir aquí.

_Por ejemplo... si la luna empezó a caer._

Volvió a reir. Y entendió en parte. La frase no parecía tan desacertada, la luna por poco cae ese día. Puso en sonidos ese pensamiento.

—Casi cae... y lo pasamos entre todos juntos.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que su último día de vida lo habría pasado con ella? Antes de todo ese suceso, él estuvo caminado sin rumbo buscando la redención. Pero entonces encontró a su padre y se vio obligado por un mandato propio a rescatarla. Recorrió la aldea, las profundidades, e incluso la luna, con la idea de encontrarla a como dé lugar.

_Si el mundo acabara mañana, ¿con cuál persona les gustaría estar?_

La frase quiso volver a ser escuchada. Giró sobre su cuerpo para quedar frente a frente con ella, apenas unos centímetros los separaban.

—Tengo curiosidad. ¿Qué nombre escribiste?

El rubor que tiñó sus mejillas no supo darle a entender si se ponía nerviosa por la pregunta o la cercanía.

—Es una respuesta obvia, ¿no?

Ella asintió y sonrió. Por supuesto habría querido pasarlo con el rubio que en ese entonces era lo único que sus ojos seguían. Su amor de la infancia.

—¿Y usted, Uchiha-san?

—También es obvio —_con nadie_, estaba solo. Una sonrisa compasiva se hizo notar en ella —. Pero debí haber puesto tu nombre, por lo visto, ya que resulté pasarlo contigo.

El rubor dejó de contenerse en las mejillas y se extendió por todo su rostro. Dejó de mirarlo para ver por dónde seguir avanzando. El brusco movimiento hizo que su falda se enredada con sus piernas y perdiera la estabilidad. El brazo de su acompañante evitó una posible dolorosa caída. Sin soltarla, acercó su boca a su oído y susurró:

—Recuerdo perfectamente decir que te cuidaras, antes de irme. ¿Por qué sigues haciendo lo contrario, entonces?

Un respingo del cuerpo femenino hizo notar el nerviosismo que sentía ante la nueva cercanía. Dos personas que se habían visto en pocas ocasiones en el tiempo que ellos vivieron desde su primer encuentro, no debían ser partícipes de un acto tan íntimo como ese. Pero él no lo sentía tan errado. Algo los llamaba siempre a encontrarse, a cruzarse.

Siempre queriendo alejarse de su aldea, ya sea en pensamiento o en acción, pero regresando; y con ello, también atrayéndose por su presencia, o la idea de ella.

Un leve movimiento de la cabeza de ella le recordó en la situación en que se encontraban, por lo que obligó a su mente aclararse y liberarla. Más no pudo.

—Y-y yo... —una mano se aferró al brazo que la sostenía por la cintura — Y yo que usted fuera feliz.

Ella no había estado esos segundos, minutos, o el tiempo que hubiese transcurrido, pensando que debía soltarse del agarre que la aprisionaba. Al contrario, había rememorado el tiempo al que él la transportó con su aviso. ¿Dónde estaba la pequeña niña que alguna que otra vez vio escondida tras un árbol viendo a su compañero, toda ruborizada? ¿La muchacha que parecía crisparse al verlo en los tiempos de guerra?

Ante él había una igual.

_No dejas de sorprenderme, Hyuuga_, se dirigió a ella solo en su mente. _Maldición, cuando creo que no hay más en ti, muestras otra faceta._

—¿Lo es?

Los perlados ojos lo miraban intrigados, a pocos centímetros de su rostro. No se había movido ni un centímetro ni deshecho el agarre.

_Y quiero seguir conociendo más..._

—No lo sé.

¿Acaso lo era? Había vagado solo todo este tiempo sin saber cuándo podría ser el momento correcto para regresar. A veces, preguntas sobre qué estaría pasando en la aldea se hacían presentes, pero las ignoraba al instante. No sabía si tendría un lugar al que regresar, gente con la que regresar, además de sus compañeros... amigos. ¿Alguna vez encontraría a alguien con quien pasar sus días? El amor era algo que nunca tuvo lugar en él, no lo sintió ni pensaba sentirlo. ¿Y si mejor seguía viajado, dejando todo atrás? La soledad era su única compañera. Su redención parecía no llegar más.

Pero entonces ella aparecía en su vida, sin intención de hacerlo. Todas las decisiones que tomó lo habían llevado a su encuentro.

De no haber querido supervisar el estado de Konoha, no la habría visto. De no haber decidido pelear por el ideal de su hermano, no se habrían reencontrado. De no regresar, ella no lo habría cuidado ni vigilado. De no tomar otro camino aquella mañana durante su viaje, no se la habría cruzado. A ella, de todos los habitantes de una aldea, de todos los soldados de una guerra, y de cualquier persona en la zona que decidiera pasar por el mismo lugar que él.

Y además... de no ser por todo el asunto de su encuentro con el hombre herido, y del descubrimiento de lo que sucedía... él no la estaría sujetando entre sus brazos en ese momento.

No era felicidad. Era calma, comodidad, alivio... Era deseo de regresar, finalmente.

—No lo sé —reiteró. Su brazo deshizo el agarre, lentamente —. Pero de algo sí tengo certeza. Parece que algo quiere que, aunque intentemos alejarnos, siempre volvamos a juntarnos.

—No entiendo...

El contacto visual fue interrumpido cuando ella sintió un leve toque en su mano. Vio cómo él la tomaba con la suya y, con una suave caricia de su pulgar, la acercó a su boca.

—Yo tampoco, pero ¿debemos seguir poniéndolo a prueba, princesa Byakugan?

El beso que depositó en la mano le produjo una extraña sensación. No era incómoda, sino agradable.

—Hinata... —su propio nombre salió de entre sus labios en un pequeño susurro. Regresó su mirada hacia quien aún mantenía cerca del rostro su mano —. M-mi nombre es Hinata. No princesa Byakugan.

—Y el mío es Sasuke. No Uchiha-san.

Un asentimiento, acompañado de una tímida sonrisa, respondió todo. Entonces, sin saber cómo, la realidad los devolvió al lugar en el que estaban. Seguían parados en ese extraño terreno, con burbujas de diferentes tamaños murmurando frases inentendibles.

Él bajó la mano, sin soltar la suya.

—Vamos a casa.

_Casa_... Notó cómo esa palabra captó su atención. Fue lo único que le salió decir, nada como regresarla a su aldea, o con su clan. Al contrario, hasta pareció incluirse entre los que la recibirían.

-¿Ha regresado?

Lo que pudo sonar imperceptible para otros, él lo escuchó con claridad.

Claramente, ella ahora sabía lo que él no habría pensado jamás. Su viaje de redención había finalizado.

—Ya te lo dije, _Hinata_. Parece que algo no quiere que estemos separados. ¿Qué opinas?

Ella sonrió. Por un instante, fortaleció el apretón entre sus manos, para luego permitirse, ambos, entrelazar sus dedos.

—Vamos a casa, _Sasuke-kun_.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

**Nota:**

Y llegamos al final.

No tengo palabras para agradecerles por leerme, más que las simples "Gracias". Ha sido una gran experiencia escribir esta historia. Lo que empezó con un deseo de reescribir una película, terminó en horas y horas de pensar situaciones y diálogos, hasta algún que otro suspiro de mi parte jajajaa.

Hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan orgullosa de algo como con esta historia. Y por momentos no supe decir si la escribía yo o ella misma se escribía.

Por lo general, suelo explayarme en estas notas, pero hoy estoy sin palabras...

Solo me queda decir: GRACIAS.

Saludos,

KonohaaGirl.


End file.
